What If Loki was spanked by Jane Foster?
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Based on the What If where Jane Foster accidentally received Thor's powers. At the end of the story Odin grants Jane immortality and marries her, and Jane talks Odin into trying new methods of dealing with Loki. WARNING! Contains nonsexual spanking!
1. Breaking the Ice

This is based on the What If story where Jane Foster accidentally received Thor's powers instead of Don Blake. At the end of the story Odin grants Jane immortality, and proposes to her without a first date or anything! (yeah he is the universal pimp!) Thor meanwhile had hooked up with Sif, so Jane turns to Odin as he is something like Thor was anyways... yeah, creepy.

Chapter 1. Breaking the ice. (or ass)

Jane Foster gazed out at the breath-taking view before her. The impossibly vibrant lands rolling out greenly under a blindingly blue sky. The pristine towers across from the one she currently stood. The solid stone of the fortress that spoke of eternity. As the wind blew across her, lifting her long dark hair and billowing her rich green dress Jane wondered again at how she had become a part of all of this. Sometimes it all seemed so surreal. The archaic place, people, and culture constantly reminded her that this was not where she was from despite how comfortable she had become here.

Jane heard movement behind her and glanced back to see Odin walk out of their bedroom onto the balcony with her, his powerfully muscled chest bared, his sleeping pants of purest white silk. His soft white beard tickled at her as he leaned in to kiss her gently. His one eye gazed at her lovingly as he pushed a lock of hair aside to have a get a better look at her beautiful face in the morning sunlight. ''I bid you good morning, my love. Does this day find you well?''

Jane smiled back, resting a hand gently on his extended arm. ''Yes. How are you today, my dear?''

Odin's smile widened as he regarded his wife. ''I am most splendid. My rest was sound, as news of the exploits of my favored son reached mine ears last evening before I retired, leaving me in good mood.'' Odin beamed with pride. ''Thor ever proves himself capable of one day taking my place as sovereign of Asgard.''

Jane nodded to Odin, happy with his contentment, but knowing that something must be said, she took his hand in both of hers. ''Odin, we must talk. The words you use concerning Thor, while good in intent, are destructive in subtle ways.''

Odin's eye widened in surprise. ''Oh? In what way do you mean?''

Jane kept her smile on her face, a part of her wondering how she, Jane Foster; a nurse from New York, could ever remand the lord of all gods. ''While what you say is certainly good for building Thor's confidence, it also must have equal negative impact upon your other son, Loki. Loki is banished now, but I have seen you say such things when both your sons were present. It must nettle Loki to no end to hear you speak as if he is in no way favored.''

Odin's brow drew down at the mention of his other son. ''Loki hath done nothing deserving of my gratitude, thus I have not showered him with undue praise. His wickedness should only be met with scorn.''

Jane sighed. She had known this was going to be difficult. After all, Odin was All-father; he was understandably arrogant despite being a good person. ''This is true, but I'm saying this because I think you miss how hurt Loki is by what you say, and how that might in turn spur him on in his bitter rivalry with Thor.''

Odin waved his hand dismissively. ''Brothers must be rivals, it is the nature of things.''

Jane's brow furrowed as she spoke. ''Yes, but Loki's rivalry approaches hatred. You are more aware than most that he has committed rather serious crimes in attempts to do his brother real harm. That can't be a healthy sibling bond.''

Odin waved his hand again, as if trying to shove the matter aside. ''This is because Loki is evil in his thoughts, and does not aspire to nobler ideals as does his brother.''

Jane was growing upset now. She didn't want to know how long Odin has avoided this issue, but it was high time someone brought it up properly. ''No, Odin. His thoughts are those of a poor boy who has not received enough kind words from his father over the years to make him feel like he CAN aspire to your nobler ideals. He thinks himself inferior because you dote on Thor as you do, I can promise you that kindness on your part will have more effect than constant banishment.''

Odin stared at Jane, surprised at her anger. ''Loki is banished for treasonous behavior, I cannot allow such acts as his to go unpunished.''

Jane nodded. ''I did not say don't punish him; just don't banish him. All you are saying to him when you send him away like this is that he is unwanted, further compounding his feelings of being an outsider here.''

Odin gestured emphatically as he spoke. ''But he is my son! And I have shown him great kindness, in allowing him to return time and again to our realm to start anew. He tramples this act of faith each time of his own accord.''

Jane shook her head at Odin. ''No. He is your adopted son. That may not make a difference to you, but he feels it very acutely. It is one of the things that makes him more jealous of your affections to Thor, since they only concrete his feeling that Thor is your only REAL son. You allow him over and over, but you don't tell him that the reason you are letting him return is that you love him. He may suspect that you have fatherly feelings toward him, but can only hope it's true since you do nothing to validate that hope.''

Odin's brow drew down again in annoyance. ''We of Asgard are made of tougher stuff, if Loki is so thin skinned as you say then he still brings his plight upon himself, and needs toughen up.''

Jane's eyes flashed, jabbing a finger at her husband, and Odin found himself taking a step back despite the fact that he towered over her at several times her size. ''That kind of thinking is why you have this problem! No one else here is going to tell you this, that's why I took it on myself. I wasn't born until long after you adopted Loki as a child, but I can hazard a guess that you have always treated your sons the same way, haven't you?''

Odin was perplexed, he had not expected his wife's ire this morning. She had guessed correctly though and he was interested to hear what she had to say that no one in Asgard would. ''Yes, I have always rewarded and punished my sons in the same fashion.''

Jane nodded. ''Loki is simply not as powerful or talented in the the ways you esteem as Thor is. So from an early age he has watched from the background as Thor received your praise and he was seemingly forgotten. Then when he acted out in response to his resentment of that situation, you punished him. In a way, punishment is the only interaction Loki can get from you, so perhaps he will take what he can get.''

Odin had never been berated before, the feeling was new to him. She was right, no one else would have dared. She wasn't wrong though, the things she said had the ring of truth to them. Odin scratched his chin as he looked at her determined expression. ''If what you say rings true, what might still be done to correct our wayward son?''

Jane smiled at Odin, hugging the surprised lord tightly. This was one of the reasons she had come to deeply love Odin; even though no one had ever told him he was wrong before, he still reacted with timeless wisdom accepting the possibility that he could be. ''The first thing we should do is work together on how to change your reward system. If it has not worked for all this time, why leave things the same?''

Odin nodded sagely. ''There is wisdom to your words. Tell me then... how are we to rear Loki?''

-----------------

Loki's sarcastic smile slid from his face like an avalanche, replaced by slack-jawed surprise. Odin had summoned him from the ethereal world he had been banished, as he always did. Loki counted on it these days; he would stay away for a while until Odin felt he had served enough time, then Odin would summon him back with some threats, and Loki would have another chance at making his plans to be rid of Thor and supplant his father a reality.

But what he saw this time he had not expected. Odin had taken a queen for himself; not entirely unheard of, but that queen he recognized. She was none other than Jane Foster, the mortal who had accidentally inherited Thor's powers for a time. She glowed Asgardian immortality and nodded to him as he regarded her, as if she was not in fact horribly out of place. Loki stammered, ''W-what is this!? You have taken a lowly mortal as wife? Her lifetime is but a drop in the well to our own, her blood impure!''

Odin frowned at Loki. ''Her blood is pure as any others. Her days are now as vast as our own, are you not happy that I have found a queen that pleases me?''

Loki scowled, raising one thin arm to shake a fist in the air near the long curving horns of his helmet. ''She is not deserving of the title, how could she be?!''

Odin's frown deepened. ''I, Odin, make that choice, not thou. Her ascension to the throne is not why you are here. By request of your new mother, I have decided to grant you pardon from your confinement on the astral realm.'' Jane cleared her throat at the finality of his comment and Odin caught himself. ''And... erm... welcome thee back, son.''

Loki reeled, his green eyes flitting back and forth between Odin and Jane. His mother? Never-mind the impossible concept that a mortal was not only now kin to him but his own mother, she had asked for Odin to release him... why? The tone of Odin's voice perplexed Loki as well, what was this strange inflection in him? Loki had never heard Odin speak to him in such a fashion... had this female somehow bewitched Odin? Loki shook his head. Impossible: it was Odin, after all; the All-father was not subject to charms. Loki merely grunted at the peculiar scene, and not wanting to debate this irritation any further he turned his back to them both and strode from the room.

Jane put a comforting hand on Odin's arm as Loki left, seeing how his eyes flashed. ''All children need time to cope with new parents, we can address his rudeness better when he is not on such shaky footing concerning me.''

Odin looked up at her from his seat upon his throne. ''He is no child, though, his years date the stars; how can I allow a man such disrespect?''

Jane kept her voice even and neutral. She felt so out of league advising immortals on anything, but there was no one else standing up, so she did what her heart told her was right. ''His problem stems from being underdeveloped emotionally. It's like we discussed earlier; we'll have to treat him like a child, at least at first if there is to be any hope for him.''

Odin leaned back into his throne, sighing heavily. ''Your words speak true. You prove my decision is choosing you as wife a wise choice; your council is sage and just.'' Odin smiled at her and she smiled back, squeezing his arm.

---------------

Jane walked as quickly as she could without breaking into a sprint; she didn't want to alarm the castle guard. If she started running, they would follow. Odin's voice literally shook the walls; his mood had powerful effects on this world itself, as if he breathed life into the stone, trees, and sky by the nature of his emotions. Right now he was obviously very upset, and Jane didn't have to guess who he was yelling at. It hadn't even been a full day, it amazed her how quickly Loki went to work at creating trouble once his punishment had ended.

When she finally rounded the last bend separating her from the scene going on in the royal throne room, Jane saw Loki was bruised and cut, trussed up in ropes between Fandral and Hogun, Thor standing back and to the side watching Odin rage at his other son. ''...so soon after I bring you back, yet again!''

Jane rushed to his side and placed a calming hand on his forearm, the gesture causing him to glance over at her. Odin visibly relaxed, seating himself as Jane stepped forward addressing those present. ''Your father is understandably upset, so I'm going to speak on his behalf for a few moments to give him time to cool off.'' Jane took in Loki and how fiercely he glowered at her and her nervousness crept back in. What if he just never accepted her as his mother? That would make discipline impossible, if he didn't respect her. Jane shoved the feeling down as soon as it surfaced; if she was going to be Odin's wife then she would have to be Loki's mother, and if she was going to be Loki's mother she was going to be a damn good mom. ''What happened, Loki?''

Loki stood aghast and confused. Aghast that Jane dared speak for Odin his father, and confused that she asked him what happened and not Hogun or Fandral to his left and right or Thor behind him. Loki was not used to being asked his side of the story first. Loki pushed the feeling aside; this woman had no place here, so he snarled. ''What care you, woman? I don't feel inclined to explain myself to you regardless.''

Jane walked up to Loki and he flinched back a little, suddenly very aware of his vulnerable state tied up as he was. But when she reached up it wasn't to slap him but to gently turn his head as she inspected his face. ''You are hurt. Hogun, could you please fetch me some bandages?'' The tall warrior nodded and quickly moved away to do as he was asked.

Loki stared, ''Why care you whether or not I bleed?'' His face twisted once more into an angry scowl. ''If you think that I will accept you as my rightful mother just because you doctor the wounds Thor inflicted on me you are sorely mistaken.''

Odin stood quickly and Jane whirled around to share a look with him. The All-father clenched his fists as he reeled in his angry comment, and to Loki's surprise Odin turned, leaving the room suddenly. Loki's voice rang of incredulity, ''What mad sorcery have you placed upon my father?!''

Jane almost laughed but held onto the urge tightly, knowing that Loki would think she was mocking him if she did. ''You know I don't have any special powers, Loki. Your father simply respects me and understands that anger isn't going to help you.''

Loki's mind still reeled from the initial shock of Jane speaking instead of Odin; this was too much and he suddenly felt like everything was upside down. ''I never asked your help, nor do I desire it!'' Hogun returned with bandages and Jane did not reply to Loki's words, instead turning to tell Hogun that he could leave before swabbing at Loki's cuts with a damp cloth. Loki winced at the treatment, ''Ow!''

Jane gave him a crooked smile. ''Oh don't be such a baby. Fandral, Thor, he is bound tightly so I don't think there is any need for you to guard him while we talk.''

Fandral responded with a ''Yes, ma'am'' before departing and Thor thanked her, bowing before he also left.

Loki sneered at her. ''You may have made a mistake in dismissing them, you underestimate me.''

Jane shook her head at him as she continued to dress his wounds. ''I don't think you would try to hurt me, Loki. In fact, I will prove my faith in you by untying you.''

Loki stared at her wide-eyed as she did what she said, pulling the knots free of the ropes binding his arms before returning to ministering his cuts. Loki stared at her hard as he rubbed his sore wrists. ''I do not understand, what do you hope to gain from this?''

Jane shrugged. ''I don't really have any plans, I would just like for you to trust me. I love your father, and want you to know that while I may never be your mother, I do want to be your friend.''

Loki had heard it all today. So many things this woman extended him that none had ever offered Loki. Friendship? ''Clearly you are an imbecile, and do not understand who and what I am. Let me be the one to inform you; I am Loki, god of evil, mischief, and trickery. The others fear me for good reason, as you also should.''

Jane merely shook her head at him. ''Nonsense. Perhaps the fact that I have a fresh perspective helps me see that you are a victim here, too. Stop backing away, I'm trying to get some dried blood.''

Loki slapped Jane's hand roughly, sending the towel flying. ''Do not presume to know me, mortal! Obviously you have much to learn about what it is to be a victim!'' Loki grabbed Jane around the hand. ''But I can happily show you!''

Jane's face changed completely from the concerned look she had when she had been tending his cuts, and Loki felt things had turned for the worse even before she snatched his wrist, pulling it powerfully off of hers. Jane moved back towards the throne and Loki found himself pulled inexorably forward, the might of her limbs shocking him. Loki realized his mistake now; he had assumed that Odin had only given her immortality like the rest of them, but her grip was like granite, suggesting that Odin had imbued her with more than a little godly strength.

As Jane seated herself upon Odin's throne, Loki reeled in revulsion at the act mixed with panic at what she might be about to do; he was confused, but some instinctual part of him said this was about to get very ugly. ''W-what are you doing!? Unhand me, wench!''

Jane pulled him hard and Loki fell across her knees, his legs kicking around as he tried to stand back up, but she held him tightly, pinning his chest to her leg. ''I hear you can't cast your spells without your hands. I do want to be your friend, but I'm also not going to tolerate you acting out like this. Everyone else says you do it because your evil, but we both know it's your reaction to your own insecurities, don't we?''

Loki strained to look around at her, realizing how absurd he must look draped over her legs like this and blushing a frustrated crimson. ''You know nothing! I have existed before time as you know it, how dare you second-guess my motivations! Release me, or I promise you will suffer most severely!''

Jane shook her head at the squirming Loki, adjusting him so his head fell further forward, pushing his hips into her leg so he had less room to maneuver forward. She pulled his pants down and Loki released a strangled roar of outrage. ''You have had this coming for a long time. You know what the best thing about a spanking is, Loki? It's very personal, I also feel every swat, and in a way share in your punishment, showing that I only do it because I genuinely want you to correct your behavior.''

Loki screamed at her, spittle flying from his curling lips. ''You dare to correct MY behavior?! Mortal, you fail to grasp how far you have overreached yourself!''

Jane slapped his cheeks hard and Loki yelped at the sudden pain. ''First off; I'm not a mortal anymore, I'm a god just like you now, and second; like it or not I have married your father and am your mother now, so deal with it.''

Loki bucked and thrashed as she continued to swat him hard and he threw a baleful glare back her way. ''You may be immortal now, but you shall never be my equal! And you will never be my mother!'' Loki cried out as Jane increased the pace, slapping him hard and fast on the same cheek over and over. The arm closest to her was pinned under himself and hung uselessly in front of him, while her iron grip still held the other tightly to his back. Loki suddenly realized that he couldn't stop her from hitting him no matter how he struggled and this filled his heart with a new panic. ''Release me, or the damned of Niffilheim will shudder at thought of what I do to you!''

Jane kept her pattern of agonizing slaps, Loki's ass starting to turn a bright shade of red under the punishment. ''At some point your going to realize that words like those never help you.''

Loki groaned and twisted, weighed down by his helpless loss of control. He didn't know what she wanted, but he didn't feel like he could take much more. Perhaps the woman was too stupid to realize that what she did was incredibly dangerous? If so, how long did she intend to keep this up? Loki felt sweat bead on his forehead as he kicked, looking back fearfully to see a determined look on her face staring at his ass that both embarrassed and frightened him. Loki gritted his teeth, ''You know nothing, you bitch!''

Jane shook her head sadly and bit her bottom lip as she concentrated on hitting him even harder. Loki really yelled now, thrashing about wildly with his feet and free arm, his mouth an O as his back arched in pain. She could say more but she saw there was no point, at least not yet. She was going to have to break Loki first to make him respect her enough to listen to what she had to say. That thought might have daunted her once upon a time, but somehow this felt right, so she slapped him with zeal, listening to his cries and knowing that she was getting her message across.

Loki was swamped with things he could not deal with today. First the mortal mother, then her supplanting Odin in disciplining him, now she spanked him! Not only was the situation itself highly degrading, but his now involuntary shouts of bitter pain could surely be heard by others of the court. Loki only hoped that none wandered into the throne room and removed all doubt as to what was happening and to whom. Tears of pain and humiliation sprouted in his eyes and Loki turned his head down, not wanting Jane to see that she had made him cry. Yet another indignity she had made him suffer. The worst part of it was that he was beyond his tolerance level for such pain, he was not a stout warrior like Thor, and soon he may not be able to contain his rising shameful desire to beg her to stop.

Jane sensed the shift in his attitude and realized she was close to achieving her goal. She adjusted him so that the arch of his ass was raised high and easily accessible and she began to swat him absolutely as hard and fast as she could. Loki's eyes widened and he wailed as he shuddered and jerked in her lap. ''Stop! Odin's beard, please stop!''

Jane ceased slapping the trickster and panted as both of them regained their breath, Loki's hitching occasionally. He still hid his face from her, but she could tell he was crying. Her expression softened. ''What do I have to do to make you respect me, Loki?'' The trickster god didn't respond, only stared mutely at the floor. ''I would do it, because your opinion of me matters a lot to me. I hope one day soon you realize the reason I did this was to help you grow.''

Jane pulled Loki's pants back up and Loki stood as soon as she released her hold of him, sniffling as he did his best not to meet her eyes. No one had ever cared about Loki's opinion on anything before, and her words only added to his growing sense of confusion as feelings foreign to him fought for a place in his heart. He snarled at her without fully turning to face her, still afraid to let her see the tears drying on his face. ''Do not think we are done, woman. We shall continue this conversation at another time.''

Jane nodded soberly. ''I wouldn't have it any other way.''

With that Loki cast a spell, vanishing in a billowing cloud of unnatural smoke. He shot a glance at her just as he faded away and saw concern on her face.

Did someone really care for Loki?


	2. Aserting Oneself

Loki seethed as he glared at Thor's handsome visage. That countenance that was so much more appealing in every way that Loki's own. It made the trickster feel sick. They would give Thor anything just because of his natural talents, whereas Loki had no such advantage. Thor had roughly pushed him into the royal throne room, but Odin was not there, only his wife queen Jane present. Loki stood agape as Thor addressed her instead, as if a woman could actually replace Odin in role.

''My lady, I have brought Loki forth due to his insistence on bringing trouble to me in Midgard. This time his plans have endangered mortals of that realm in addition to myself.''

Jane studied the two and nodded to Thor. ''Thank you, Thor, you may leave us.''

Loki watched, startled, as Thor actually left them, him facing Jane upon her throne. His attitude immediately shifted to one of the utmost spite. ''You may have both Thor and Odin within your web, you whore, but if you think you have any say in regards to me, you only prove the ineptitude of your feeble mortal mind.''

Jane looked sad as she regarded him. Loki was going to be so difficult, she could see that before, but now it was even more clear. Centuries of hate had to twist a person in the most severe ways. ''You are still projecting your own insecurities by saying things like that, Loki. Regardless of whether you accept me as co-ruler of Asgard or not, why don't you tell me why Thor has brought you here, so we can settle this dispute between the two of you?''

Loki's eyes flared as if each was a separate volcano. ''Co-ruler!? You are a dust mote beneath our feet! Eventually Odin shall tire of you, you are nothing but a phase in his search for amusement!''

Jane gritted her teeth as she stood, and Loki took a few steps back despite himself. He could not help but be intimidated, seeing as how their last encounter had panned out. Jane regarded him sternly. ''I thought we had moved past this brazen lack of respect. Would you like to repeat that lesson?''

Loki felt sweat drip along his brow as his heart raced wildly in his chest, but he did his best to keep his composure. ''You scare me not! Odin lavished power on you you do not deserve, but think not that you can catch me unawares twice! I am ready for you, and if you try to lay hand on me once more you shall learn which of us is truly superior!''

Loki's eyes widened as a strong hand grabbed him out of his guarded stance from the side. His shocked face turned to see Odin picking him up powerfully by that arm and dragging him across the room towards Jane. ''Fool of a son. You yet forget your place here.''

Odin handed Loki to Jane and Loki reeled with the unexpected development. ''Father!? Why do you hand me to her? She wishes to do me harm! Last we spoke, she beat me most severely!''

Odin regarded Loki with one smoldering eye that caused Loki to quiet down. ''Do not pretend that the punishments that Jane my queen and your new mother has delivered unto you have not been merited. Fool you are to think she cannot punish you further for your insolence. More than my gifts fuel her authority in doing so.''

Loki could not believe what he was hearing. He could not argue that Jane was not his birth mother, since Odin was not his birth father to begin with. ''I do not wish to see punishment at her hands, why must this stranger see to my judgments!?''

Odin regarded Loki coolly. ''Would thee rather I was the one who tanned thy hide? For I will not hesitate in doing so.''

Loki paled. The tone of Odin's voice promised pain, and the thought of Odin punishing him in such a way sobered him greatly. Not that being spanked by Jane offered much consolation. Loki looked to her and saw that look of determination that she had worn the last time. A part of him wanted to reason, wanted to tell Jane what she wanted to know and be agreeable so that he might avoid this fate. But Loki could not help that stubborn strain in himself that demanded he fight this unjust course. ''I am a prince of Asgard! I am thousands of years old and privy to untold powers, what right have thee, Jane Foster!''

Jane sighed, realizing that Loki's slowness to learn left her only one option. They had decided to treat him as a child until his maturity improved, and she shared a look with Odin, him nodding to her. Jane sat again, pulling Loki over her lap with force he could not resist despite his best wish. Without saying anything more she let her actions speak by pulling his pants down and adjusting him so she could spank him comfortably.

Loki panicked at Jane's actions. So this was how it was going to be, Jane spanking him wherever and whenever she wanted, even right in front of his father? He tried to fight her, clawing at the arm she had a hold of him with, but she pushed him powerfully into her leg, quelling his desperate attempts to get free as if he were a small child. As he scrabbled wide-eyed Loki's tone changed dramatically as the realization that they were going to repeat this sank in. ''W-wait! There is no need for this! I would talk with thee!''

Jane lowered her raised hand, looking at Loki's frightened countenance. ''I'm glad you are willing to talk, though I wish we did not have to threaten you to get to reasonable discourse. Now... why don't you tell me why Thor has brought you here?''

Loki glared. ''Aren't you going to let me up? You don't seriously expect me to have discourse with you thrust over your knee like this, do you?''

Jane nodded that it was in fact exactly what she planned. ''Yes I do, and you might as well stay here, since I suspect I will need to punish you for whatever Thor brought you here for, anyways.''

Loki's rage boiled so fierce he was struck mute for a few seconds, and could only stare at her as he shook with anger. ''Then why bother to argue my case at all, if you have so little respect for my dignity and have already decided me guilty?!''

Jane shook her head. ''It is out of lack of respect for me that you are over my knee now and no other reason. When you show me the respect I am due you may stand, but until then I will repay your disrespect with punishment.''

Loki bit his tongue, holding back the torrent of curses that wished to flow at this vile woman. He didn't want to end up spanked, his current position causing a fear in him that he had never known before. He merely lay mute, glaring as if he would try to burn twin holes in her with his hatred alone. Jane raised an eyebrow. ''Well, are you going to tell me why Thor brought you?''

Loki's teeth grated as he replied through them. ''My blundering brother likely knows not why he brought me here, he is far too stupid to do anything for sound reason.'' Jane shook her head as Odin unfolded his arms, the lord doing his best to remain calm. Loki hated that they shared such moments, and a burning resentment of Jane took hold. How come this stranger should be so close to Odin so quickly when he, Odin's son, was still so removed? ''Why do you pretend to belong here, woman? You have no place or ability to understand anything that goes on within these walls!''

Jane looked down at Loki and seemed to make her mind up about something. ''Alright, Loki. I see that you still haven't learned enough for us to speak as civilized people. I hope you understand you brought this on yourself.'' With that she swatted him hard, eliciting a yelp of surprised pain from Loki.

Loki felt the panic return in a wave as she started to slap him, the restriction of his movement adding to his dread. ''N-no! We will speak! We will speak!''

Jane shook her head at him, her mouth a hard line. ''We're past that point, Loki. One of your problems is that you fail to realize YOUR place.'' Jane continued to swat Loki hard, the soreness in his buttocks compounded by the bruises still there from her earlier spanking.

Loki looked back to see she was drawing red marks over those bruises, and he was ashamed to see his father watched it all, arms crossed over his chest. ''Father, why do you let her do this!? She abuses me!''

Odin shook his head at Loki, his expression neutral. ''Nay, you had this coming speaking to your queen in such a fashion. I am only surprised she allowed you to rant as much as she did.''

Loki's spiraling sense of things took a steep downward dive when he heard Odin's words. For the first time Loki realized fully to what extent Odin was going to back Jane's decisions. That she should find this level of acceptance nettled him to no end. ''You bitch! I am no child, and you will rue the day you turned my own father against me!'' Loki's voice cracked as he said this, and he turned his face away as he felt tears creep into his eyes.

Jane sighed as she slapped the squirming trickster, adjusting him once more as he tried to wiggle off of her legs. ''I won't tolerate name-calling. Just for that I'm going to swat you harder.'' Jane kept her word, and Loki bucked, unable to hold back yells of pain as she swatted him with considerably more force. ''I have turned no one against you, you manage to do that on your own. Also, Odin and I do this because we are with you, not against you. I hope you can one day understand that.''

Loki had something he had been about to say, another scathing insult, but the pain of the spanking was driving the desire to insult Jane out of his mind, and he could do little else but gasp and shout as her hand stung the tender curve of his ass. ''T-that is enough, I will take no more!''

Loki kicked and strained, but Jane showed no sign of letting up, in fact, she started swatting him faster. ''At some point here your going to realize that isn't up to you.''

Loki screamed in outrage at the mortal who dared speak to him so, who dared strike him in this way, while his father watched, unmoving. Jane continued to spank him, though, and Loki found himself slipping past the point he could tolerate, his feet pushing into the floor as his back arched, his inability to escape the pain maddening. ''Please! No more, no more!'' Loki closed his eyes against the humiliation of begging for her to stop, feeling defeated on so many levels and sick with himself for being so weak.

Jane checked her arm but Odin shook his head as he glanced at her. ''He has not yet felt enough, go ahead and give him something to remember and then we shall send him to his room to think on what he has done to merit it. There will be time to speak to him reasonably after he has learned his lesson.''

Loki could not believe his ears. ''No! No! You can't!'' Loki's blind terror tripled at the firm nod Jane gave to Odin as she lifted her hand to swat him again. ''Please! Stop!'' But Jane didn't stop, didn't even reply, just started to really slap him in earnest, this time as hard as she could. Loki thrashed and bucked, sawing back and forth as he kicked out with the pain. He no longer tried to hide his tears, looking back at her with a pained expression as he plead. ''Please, release me, I would speak!''

Jane wanted to let him go, but Odin shook his head, and she realized that Odin would know better how to break through Loki's stubborn defiance, so she laid her hand across his ass hard, and pushed on his back to keep him stationary as he cried and flailed. Jane punished him in this way for what seemed to Loki an eternity, his throat going dry with the screaming and his muscles tired from straining at the sharp stings she administered. He finally went limp, defeated and too exhausted to struggle any more, his tears continuing to drip from his chin to the floor below.

Odin nodded to Jane now, and she stopped swatting Loki, pulling his pants back up very tenderly as the prince sobbed quietly in her lap. They had crushed his spirit, and her compulsion was to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but she knew that Loki would need her to be firm as well as caring right now, so she squeezed his arm gently as she stood him up, her tone neutral. ''I hope we don't have to repeat this, Loki. Please go to your room and wash up, relax and return when you feel you are ready to speak as equals.''

Loki stared at the floor while she spoke, but glanced up to her at her request, also looking over to Odin. The trickster didn't reply, but shuffled off in the direction of his room, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Jane looked over to Odin once Loki was gone, worry etched over her face. ''Are you sure that was best?''

Odin nodded, taking Jane into his arms and squeezing her gently. ''Indeed. Loki is going to be a thick block to crack, so we will have to be strong, but I think we have made progress today.''

Jane nodded, a half-smile creasing her face, and she hugged him back. ''Good, I just want Loki to know we care.''


	3. Momma Knows Best

Chapter 3; 'Momma knows best.'

Warning: Not-Fun Spanking (at least not for Loki, Bwahaha!)

Loki sat grumpily upon his bed. What a horrid day it has been. That bitch of a mortal Jane Foster wished to push her way into his family, and she was succeeding despite Loki's best efforts to the contrary.

As he sat brooding Loki heard the door to his chamber open. Looking over he saw Jane enter. What did she want here? Had she not humiliated him enough? Was she going to spank him some more? Loki grabbed his ass cheeks as a worried expression took hold of his face. ''W-what are you doing here...ma'am'' Loki added hesitantly, embarrassed to feel that he needed to speak up to her but terrified that she might think he was being anything other than completely respectful.

Jane merely nodded at him. ''Good day, Loki. I just came in to check up on you. Are you hungry? Would you like me to bring you some food?

Loki reeled at the questions. Firstly because he was unused to this level of attention and concern and secondly because he had not expected the sudden shift in mood from her. ''I do not require sustenance...'' Loki felt his stomach start to roil at the thought of food, ''At least not at the moment, though I might need something soon.''

Jane sat on the bed alongside Loki and the trickster recoiled, scooting to the other side of the bed with a look of distaste on his thin face. ''Your father and I have talked, Loki, and we believe it would be in your best interest to confine you for a time as punishment for whatever you were fighting with Thor about.''

Loki's face grew hateful, ''Oh, so banishment regardless of your earlier pretty words, then, mortal?''

Jane shook her head, reigning in her emotional response to his petty indignation. ''No. We are going to confine you to your room, right here.''

Loki raised an eyebrow. This was almost no punishment at all, at least none as he knew of it. ''For how long?''

Jane gazed at him steadily. ''That part is up to you. Odin will let you venture forth from here once your behavior improves.''

Loki stood, hands balled at each side of himself in anger. ''You cannot keep me to my bedroom like some helpless child, I am Loki, prince of Asgard!''

Jane stood as well, her expression a stern one brooking no refusal. ''You will, for as long as you are acting so childish, and should you cross that threshold without permission, you will end up over my knees again!'''

This sobered Loki greatly, and he deflated somewhat, pangs of recent pain still resonating in his buttocks and sapping his courage. ''V-very well, I find it as not so much a punishment anyways, this way I can simply study here uninterrupted.'' Loki made a show of plopping into his desk chair, which made him wince, then busying himself with opening a tome to read.

Jane nodded to him, ignoring his rudeness for the time being. ''I am glad we are understood. As I said before, I wish to be your friend...'' Jane also ignored the disdainful grunt that Loki made in response to that statement, ''..and if you need anything at all, simply call out, I will tend to you myself for a few days, so that we may get to know each other better.''

Loki bit back his reply that he wished not to know her better worried that that might be pushing too far and end with another horrid spanking. He wanted to push Jane as far as he could, find her limits, but he did not wish to overstep and add to his already great humiliation from before.

When Loki failed to respond Jane wished him a good night and exited the room, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts. For several hours Loki read, but the task soon became tiresome. Amazing, since Loki knew himself to love reading, to the point that he could be lost in it for days at a time.

The trickster stood and gazed around his room, looking for something to do. Another table held a chess set, and Loki sat himself before the board. There was no one to play with, but Loki was used to that; no one had ever wished play chess with the god of mischief. He reckoned he understood; he was after all the greatest mind in Asgard. Who could blame them for being timid?

The trickster waved a finger to a broom sitting in the far corner and it flew over to sit in the opposite chair from him. ''Alright, Mr. broom, it is your turn first.'' Loki's magic caused a pawn to move on the white side of the board closest the broom, then he moved a pawn of his own by hand, giving the impression that the magic broom played him chess, when really it was Loki pitting his own intellect against himself. The only way he could be afforded a challenge, he mused.

He played this way for some time until a growing sense of frustration caused him to turn over the board in anger as he shouted his vexation. Loki paced back and forth across his room, thinking on why he should feel so. It was his freedom; she had taken the one thing he valued most, and simply knowing he could not leave this room made his pastimes unenjoyable.

He mused that he should leave, but the thought of what would happen when he eventually had to face his father and ...Jane again deterred him from wanting to try. Even if he were to hide well and escape entirely, he always returned to the Asgardian court eventually, and Odin's memory was long.

Loki jumped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillows and screaming his futile rage. This wasn't fair! Loki deserved better than to be treated as some youth who had acted out. Loki pushed back the thought that he had been acting out from his mind as he lifted himself to sit on the edge of his bed, frowning deeply.

What to do to brighten his plight, since there was nothing he could do to alter it? The trickster's stomach growled again. Food would be in order, and as much as Loki loathed to see Jane again, perhaps some nourishment would make him feel better; so Loki yelled out for Jane at the door to his room.

After a few minutes she approached. ''Yes, Loki?''

Loki almost told her to go away again, repulsed as he was by the idea of asking her for anything; but he was hungry, and that need won out. ''I require food.. ma'am.'' Loki's face burned but he did his best to keep his face looking poised as he looked down his nose at her.

Jane nodded, ''Certainly, Loki. I will be back with your lunch soon.''

Loki watched her go and a part of him thought it not so bad that she was now like a personal servant to him. He wondered how far that role would extend? Would she clean his room too? He had seen no servants come in since he was grounded, and now wondered if Jane was to take all of those tasks on herself. The thought of her being his maid dulled his anger slightly. Finally! Things were closer to what they should be.

Jane returned with a large tray with several meats, some cheese, bread, and a small bowl of something Loki had never seen before. The trickster dug into the food as soon as she set the tray down upon his table, eating with vigor as he realized how great everything tasted. The meat had been seasoned in some way foreign to him, but he liked it very much. ''In what way have the servants prepared this that it tastes so different?''

Jane smiled at Loki as she sat upon his bed, an action that drew a frown from Loki. ''I cooked everything myself, though the ice cream I brought from earth, since no one makes it here.''

Loki looked at the small pink red flecked ball in the bowl with curious eyes. ''Ice cream?'' The prince took a spoonful and ate it delicately, then devoured it as he realized how very good it tasted. ''More! I must have more of this dessert.'' Annoyance crossed Jane's face and Loki altered his tone severely, ''...please?''

Jane smiled. ''Wait until your supper, there is a limited amount and you have not finished the rest of your meal anyways.''

Loki frowned at her refusal. That was very un-servant like. He supposed Jane wasn't going to tend to his every whim after all, how disappointing.

Jane glanced across the room to see the chess set, smiling as she sat herself before the board, picking up the scattered pieces and placing them where they belonged. ''Ah! You play chess, Loki? I used to be in the chess club when I was in grade school. Would you like to play?''

Loki stared a moment before wrinkling his nose at her. ''Of course not; besides, you would not provide me any sport with your young mortal mind.''

Jane ignored his tone and looked across from her to see the broom propped in the other seat. ''Well, perhaps this broom will play me a match. It is your turn first, broom.'' Jane moved a piece for her motionless competitor, then moved one of her own.

Loki watched, annoyance masking his face as she played against the broom. He was unsure why it aggravated him so, but he tried his best to chalk it up as the Jane being an ignorant mortal.

He finished his meal and looked back to hear Jane speak again to the broom. ''Are you sure you wish to move there, broom?''

Loki looked at the board and replied quickly. ''No, he does not! That would be foolhardy! He wishes to move the queen to c5.''

Jane looked over and smiled. ''Ah, I didn't think he wanted to do that either.'' Jane moved the piece as Loki had indicated before continuing the game.

Loki watched and as she made the next move for the broom he piped in again. ''No, no! That's all wrong, Mr. broom would never make such a mistake! You misrepresent him!'' Loki moved a finger at the board, causing the piece to slide to the desired spot. ''That is what he would do.''

Jane nodded, still smiling. ''Very good, , you just put me in check-mate.''

Loki smiled in smug satisfaction. Of course the mortal would be bested by a broom, it was fitting.

Jane looked over at him. ''Would you like to play another?''

Loki scowled but couldn't hide the fact that he had enjoyed finally having a partner for chess, so he waved his hand, rearranging the pieces in the starting configuration before motioning to her. ''Your turn first.''

So they played for some time, and though Jane surprised Loki with her grasp of the game, the trickster won, his smile widening as he put her in checkmate.

Jane smiled back at him. ''Good job, Loki, you win. I'm going to leave for a while, but when you are hungry for dinner, only call for me, and I will bring your food., okay?''

Loki nodded at her sullenly, surprised to find that he was sad that she was leaving. Was this how she had bewitched his father?

Jane was only gone for a few hours when Loki could stand the wait no more and called out for her. When she arrived, Jane had another large tray with several steaming dishes upon it. Loki gorged himself of the food, basking in how wonderful it all tasted. He could get used to this woman's cooking, that was certain. He would have to remember to dismiss all the servants for their failure to provide such adequate food. His eyes lighted at the sight of another ball of the pink fluffy stuff Jane had called ice cream.

Loki ate it greedily, enjoying the flavor. He looked over to see Jane watching him and felt compelled to say something. ''...thank you for the ice cream.''

Jane smiled widely. ''Your father and I are going to go on a trip to see the Valkyries soon, so I figured it would be nice to offer to go on a walk with you tonight before we leave, so that you can stretch your legs. Does that sound good to you?''

Loki nodded, liking the idea of leaving the stifling room, even if it was in the company of this mortal. ''I would go.'' Jane waited until Loki finished his meal then the two of them ventured out of his room and the castle into the market square of Asgard. Loki breathed deeply of the open air. This little bit of freedom felt good.

The two of them wandered about looking at the various things sold there for a few hours, and as the sun began to sink in the sky, Jane told him that they should return. Loki did not wish to return yet though. ''Wait! Let us watch the sun set?''

Jane shook her head, ''No, Loki, your father and I must leave soon, so I need to get packed.''

Loki's face set in a stubborn look of defiance. ''Very well, you go back, I shall watch the sun set before returning to my room.''

Jane's expression changed to the one she had had while spanking him and Loki's stubborn look faded quickly. ''No. You will not; don't abuse my kindness or we wont do this again.''

Loki gulped. ''Yes, ma'am.''

The two returned to Loki's room and she wished him a good night before leaving. Loki sat for some time mulling over how he felt about the way things had changed. The food and having a chess mate pleased him greatly, but he hated Jane for talking his father into these absurd and degrading punishments.

As Loki thought it over he became more resolute in his feeling of defiance against her oppression. Loki stuck his head out of his door, looking up and down the hall until he spotted a servant. ''You! Come here.'' The servant walked over and Loki inquired. ''Has the master and...Jane left the castle yet?''

The servant pondered, ''I think so, my lord, though I am unsure.''

Loki nodded, satisfied with the answer. He waited a few minutes more until he could bear waiting no longer then strolled from his room, enjoying the sense of power in taking his freedom back. As long as he returned to his room before they returned from their trip, there was nothing to worry about. Loki nodded to himself, agreeing with his own thoughts, and smiling at the sense that perhaps things were not going to be so bad after all.

Loki decided to look at the viewing crystal within the throne room to make sure of Odin's location, and perhaps even to see what his hated brother was up to. As Loki strolled into the room, his jaw fell open and he froze to see both Jane and Odin glance up at him, startled.

Odin's face clouded dark with anger immediately. Jane saw this then grabbed Loki by the wrist, pulling him along the hall back to his room, Odin following them as he bellowed. ''See! this is exactly why I said he needed to be spanked again before instead of this 'grounding' business!''

Loki's heart sank to hear that Odin wished him spanked, and he trembled as Jane pulled him forward. ''I did not think that with all the kindness we had shown him that he would be so quick to disobey, I'm sorry Odin. We'll set this straight right now, though, and put him in his room, spanking him thoroughly so that he will think twice next time.''

Loki could not believe his ears! The words he heard terrified him, and his free hand shot to his rear in reflex. ''No! Please, I will stay in my room!''

Odin scowled at his son, ''Nay, you have had your chance on good faith and shown how far that can take you.''

Loki gave a squeak of panic as Jane pulled him through the door to his room, seating herself upon his bed as she threw him over her knees. Odin shut the door behind them and folded his arms across his chest as he watched. Loki kicked out desperately. ''This again?! Jane, please, I will do all you tell me, I was not thinking!''

Jane nodded to him as she pulled his britches down. ''Indeed, you were not thinking; hopefully this will spur you to think next time.''

Loki twisted around as she swatted, once more reminded of how incredibly strong she was when she easily held him in place. Oh no, he thought; he had been incredibly fearful of this, but somehow he was being spanked again despite his own commitment to never end up in this position again.

Where had he gone wrong? Was he truly such a fool that he could not go one day without getting himself into this sort of trouble? Loki screamed out at the tender feeling of her hand coming down hard on all those compounded bruises from the last two spankings. ''Please! I have made a mistake, I erred, I shall not do so again!''

Jane shook her head as her hand added to the redness quickly expanding along Loki's upturned ass. The trickster flinched with each smack, gritting his teeth against the sharp pain of it. ''Odin told me that you are slow to learn, but I am letting you know now that we are both willing to do this as many times as it takes to get the point across.''

Loki's heart leaped into his mouth at the finality of her words. They were really going to punish him constantly in such a way? Not only was it humiliating, but Loki hated the thought of such a severely disliked punishment usurping his usual banishment. The banishment he could handle, but this! This was beyond his ability to cope.

The stubborn side of him wept already in defeat, knowing that he had little choice but to always comply with their words, if only to spare this same shame an infinite number of times; for Loki did not doubt Jane's sincerity anymore. ''I have learned! Your lesson is not lost upon me, only please stop soon, for my ass is too raw from the other spankings!''

Loki felt tears come to his eyes as he made this plea. The disapproving look on his fathers face as he said it made him feel weak, but it was all so far beyond his control; Loki could not change his pathetic reaction to the spankings any more than he could stop Jane's hand from coming down again and again on his now bright pink ass.

Loki addressed his father, hoping for at least an ounce of fatherly compassion. ''Father! I know I have not been the best son when it comes to these things, but please believe that I have learned my lesson, and shall never again err this way! Please!'' The tears flowed down the tricksters face, and he began to moan in pain at the steady volley of slaps raining down on his sensitive cheeks.

Odin turned his eyes from Loki, and the trickster knew he would not be granted any mercy. ''Please!'' Loki's cries became desperate and he kicked out and took great handfuls of the sheets on his bed in white knuckled hands as he began to accept that there was nothing he could do to stop the two from punishing him.

Loki cried out the same word over and over, even though he knew Jane was not going to stop, his hopeless need to be free needing to express itself in some fashion. Jane started to slap him a little harder and Loki realized she had still been taking it easy on him; the soreness of his ass had simply amplified the pain. This was going to get much worse.

Loki's pleas became shrieks as Jane hit him harder and harder, his ass quivering with each swat. Loki felt himself pass his threshold long before she was done and he strained mightily against her grip; not because he thought he could get free but because his entire body was locking up with his focus on the sharp sting of it all, coupled with his helpless inability to escape.

Jane only increased her grip to hold him still and lifted his rear up higher both to keep him from getting traction to move forward and to better swat his writhing rear. Loki twisted left and right, his thoughts on how much he had preferred his lack of freedom to this, after all. That the risk of ending up on Jane's lap was in fact not worth it. He had meant it when he had said he'd learned his lesson, though he supposed he had his own history to blame for the two of them not allowing him to prove it.

Loki would certainly prove it after this, though, a thousand days of confinement to his room had to be better than the sting of Jane's hand and his own humiliation! Loki wept openly now, having in a way grown comfortable crying in front of the two of them simply because they had seen it before, not that he could have helped it anyways.

Part of the pain arose from being broken yet again, knowing that they were cowing his will, as Jane's hand elicited a ''Sorry!'' or ''Please!'' with each slap, he realized that at least at that moment, she owned him. He would do anything she said; she, a mortal, an infant compared to him and yet now his master.

Loki went limp in her grasp, only twitching feebly from time to time as she swatted him. Once Jane had felt Loki had had enough she lifted his pants back up gingerly and carried his curled crying form to the top of the bed to lay him down there, pulling the blankets up to his crying face as he turned into the pillows. ''Get some rest, dear. If you stay here without leaving tonight, tomorrow I will bring you some more ice cream from earth.''

Loki could not help himself; he rolled over towards her, his eyes hopeful and his voice small. ''R-really? A-are there any other kinds?''

Jane smiled and nodded ''There are many kinds, I will bring one that I'm sure you would love to try called mint chocolate chip.''

Loki felt conflicted in his feelings for Jane foster... she had bewitched his father and brother; Hel, all of Asgard, and punished him in such severe ways, yet she tried so hard to make him like her. Why did she want to be Loki's friend so badly? ''V-very well, I shall stay in my room for the time being.''

Loki scowled, beyond saving his composure but trying anyways, and Jane nodded, still smiling as she turned to Odin. ''I think he will stay the night, let us go on our trip with confidence that he will keep his word.''

Odin glared at Loki a moment before his expression softened. ''Very well, we shall trust him... '' Odin addressed Loki as well, ''he knows what will happen if he betrays that trust again.'' Loki shuddered and Odin turned to leave.

Jane shut the door behind them and Loki was left to feel the dampness of the tears still drying upon his face. Despite himself he half-smiled; this sort of thing only happened between real family. Loki felt a lot of conflicting emotions, but a sense of family he had been searching for his entire long life. Perhaps if he overlooked the fact that Jane could not possibly be qualified to be his mother... maybe they could make it work?

Loki did know one thing for sure that he would never admit; he liked Jane foster and her kind words and... her ice cream.


	4. Loki Never Learns

Chapter 4: Loki Never Learns...

Loki paced his room, hating the way he felt. He hated the way he felt because he wanted to call Jane, to see her her and ask for ice cream or lunch. Loki knew he wasn't hungry; after all she had brought him food but an hour past. No, he wanted her company, and the realization of that fact ate him from the inside. She was his tormentor, how could he actually be fond of her? Loki wasn't hungry and could no longer stand being alone in this room, left with only his thoughts of missing freedom to further sour his mood.

He certainly could not try escape; nothing was further from his mind... he dared not repeat the incident of a few weeks past.

Loki finally broke down and called for Jane, sick with himself for indulging this new feeling she roused in him; a feeling that filled a part of Loki that had always been empty. He wasn't even sure what he was going to say, he just wanted to see her. Loki frowned deeply at his own mixed feelings.

Jane came into the room after a few minutes, a questioning look on her face. "Yes, Loki?"

Loki's eyes were upon the floor as he scratched the back of his neck with one hand while gesturing towards the table with the chess set with the other. "I wish to play a round... would you like to play?" Loki watched her reaction apprehensively, dreading that she might refuse to keep him company and hating himself for the feeling.

Jane smiled widely at Loki, and he relaxed. "Of course! I may not be able to best your talent for logic, but I can certainly give it a try."

Loki could not help himself and smiled joyfully at the prospect of being able to play with Jane once more. "Good. Come, have a seat."

They played for some time, both quiet as they watched the board. Jane noticed Loki played perfectly except in that he made no attempt to capture her pieces. She watched as he moved his own tokens in ways that avoided conflict instead of pushing forward to win. Jane wondered at this... was he toying with her, seeing this as an opportunity to show her up? Perhaps, though as much as Loki had seemed to want to play, he payed little attention to the game now, his eyes wandering the room in a decidedly distracted fashion.

Loki looked like he wanted to speak but was too uncomfortable to do so, so Jane figured she would breach conversation. "How have you been getting on?"

Loki scowled. "How well does a prisoner usually get on?"

Jane shrugged at him. "Most prisoners do not have the opportunity to play games, eat well, and enjoy a comfortable room with such amenities." Jane glanced around. "I do like the decoration here; a bit morbid, those paintings, but very expressive."

"Thank you." Loki replied meekly, glowing with the unexpected compliment. "Odin does not care for my taste in art..." Loki muttered the rest under his breath, "...it reminds him of my persecuted state."

Jane tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully, "Have you ever thought of using art as a form of expression, Loki?"

Loki frowned and waved a hand dismissively. "Nay. My studies and journeys have left me no time for such. I have never had need to make my own paintings, when I could just procure the art of others."

Jane nodded. "I understand. You have more free time than you know what to do with now..." Jane ignored his glare at this remark, "...why not put it to use developing a new skill? I have a fair amount of experience painting, I could show you what I know."

Loki perked up. Perhaps this was something he could enjoy; he had always admired fine art and wished he could create such. Besides, this was an opportunity to continue to share Jane's company... something he he wanted despite being loathe to admit it. "You would do that; teach me to paint?"

Jane's eyes shone as she smiled widely. "Of course! You will learn soon enough: creating a work with your own hands truly makes the expression your own." Jane was ecstatic to have found an avenue for Loki to vent himself of his negative feelings productively.

Jane's smile was infectious with it's intensity, and Loki could not help but smile himself. At that moment Odin entered the room, smiling himself to see the two of them looking so happy. "Jane, my beloved, a delegation from another land hath arrived, and I would see you at my side for it."

Loki's smile was replaced by a worried expression as he blurted out, "No!"

Odin looked askance of Loki, his brow furrowed in curiosity.

Loki blushed at his own outburst. "I-I mean, we are not yet done with our chess match."

Odin's smile widened at Loki's wish to retain Jane's company. "'Tis well, son." Odin looked to Jane again. "They will be here for some time, so there is no rush, my Queen." Jane smiled and nodded, and Odin left after giving Jane a quick kiss upon her forehead and Loki a small squeeze on the shoulder.

Loki felt baffled by the display of affection. What had he done to merit Odin's good will?

They played chess a while longer, Loki winning after Jane pinned him, forcing him to take pieces or lose the game. As she watched the chain of losses she took, Jane realized that every move Loki had made until this point had merely guided her into a series of positions in which there was no option that would not lead to him checkmating her. Jane marveled at that level of intelligence... Loki could do great things if he harnessed his formidable mind towards doing good.

Loki timidly looked askance of her. "Would you stay a while longer and teach me to paint as you mentioned before?"

Jane squeezed his arm affectionately but shook her head no. "I do not wish to keep your father waiting for too much longer. We don't have the supplies we will need to get started, anyways. Let's start tomorrow morning, okay?"

Loki reluctantly agreed and Jane moved off to attend court. Loki sat on the edge of his bed, basking in the feelings left him by Jane and Odin's actions on one hand and still feeling resentment over being trapped within his room on the other. Loki wrung his hands a while before finally deciding to sleep the rest of the evening away, if only to hurry along the coming of the morrow.

Jane came as she said she would, bringing a canvas, easel, paint, brushes, and various other art supplies for them to use. Loki listened raptly as she explained what she knew of art technique, illustrating her words on a practice canvas as she went along. When she had told him all he would need to know to get started Jane handed him the paint and a brush and urged him to try. Loki began to paint, self-conscious at first; but as he applied color to the canvas, Loki fell into the mood of what he was creating and became focused solely on his work.

Jane watched with a smile as Loki created a picture of a man behind bars, the imprisoned man's face twisted in outrage against his captors. Loki had only just started and yet he quickly started to show an understanding of how to paint what he wanted to express. Jane knew already that he would become a great artist if continued to apply himself in this way.

So passed two weeks time, Jane visiting Loki every day and the two of them shared art together. Loki received a summons from Odin and the trickster shuffled off the the throne room, trying to stretch his legs as he walked and enjoy his time free of his room despite his anxiousness at being called to see his father.

Odin smiled as Loki entered the room and Loki did his best to smile back, looking puzzled. "You called for me, father?"

Odin stood, looking to Jane who also smiled and nodded, then crossed the large room to embrace Loki in a fierce hug.

Loki stared in wide-eyed shock, not knowing what to make of Odin's strange behavior. He had half-expected his reason for being there had been on account of some deed of his that had only just now been discovered and was to be punished for. To be showered with love instead of a warning or discipline left Loki speechless.

Odin's voice boomed within the chamber. "My son! I have heard only good of you this past month, perhaps the longest time I have yet heard of in which you have caused no mischief!"

Loki straightened a little, still a little confused.

Odin took Loki by the shoulders in both hands, grinning down at his son. "You are released from your confinement to your room; travel Asgard as you please. son. Know that today I am a proud father; I knew you had the strength to change your misguided ways."

Loki's mouth had been hanging open in stupid amazement, and though he bristled at Odin's mention of his 'misguided ways', he could not help the elation he felt at his father's words. So this is what Thor must have felt all those times Odin poured praise upon him... "Thank you, my lord. I am glad to finally be free of that tight space."

Odin nodded. "And now I must see these paintings I have heard so much about!"

Loki shot a look over to Jane and she smiled at him. She must have told Odin about their art work, and it sounded like she had told his father that Loki's work was good, which both made Loki happy and worried him. As Odin charged off towards Loki's quarters he suddenly worried over whether Odin would be pleased with his crude practice works, especially with Jane having told him that they were in fact good. Loki hurried after Odin. "I-I don't know if I have anything ready for viewing, yet..."

Odin waved a hand casually at him as he walked. "No matter; I would still see how you are progressing!"

Loki realized he could not stop his father and so merely fell in step behind him, wringing his hands a bit in anticipation. Loki had been very busy in the last two weeks and the room was cluttered with canvas pictures leaning against every table and chair available.

Odin scratched his beard as he walked among them, looking left and right to take it all in. His expression was worried as he looked at all the depressing depictions of enslavement and suffering until Jane elbowed him, giving the lord of Asgard a stern look. Odin cleared his throat before turning to smile at Loki. "These are, erm, very well done. You have a gift, son."

Loki could not help but beam proudly. This was an alien emotion to his long life, but it made him feel as if this were perhaps the greatest moment he had yet felt in his years.

So it was that even though he had free reign to leave, Loki still spent much of his time in his room painting, enjoying greatly his daily visits by Jane. He soon surpassed her own talents in painting and began to find joy in instructing her of his own discoveries in art. Three more months passed this way, and one day Loki set his brush down to look for Jane; she had not come to paint today. The trickster hailed a servant and questioned her. "Have you seen the Queen?"

The servant nodded. "Aye. She departed for Bifrost late last night... her haste suggested some amount of concern."

Loki nodded and rushed past. Heimdall would be watching the bridge as he always was... Loki weaved a magical sign as he walked, creating a gust of wind that gathered pollen from plants just outside of Asgard and traveled ahead of Loki. The trickster turned himself into a fast flying bird and shot out after his magic conjuration, headed in the direction of the rainbow bridge.

Heimdall stood watching over the lands beyond Asgard, his colorful eyes that saw all sweeping everything in his field of vision, stalwartly watching that none crossed the bridge without Odin's express permission. 'Or Queen Jane', thought Heimdall. She also had authority to grant or deny passage and had in fact only passed by hours beforehand. At least, it felt like it was hours... Heimdall was uncertain; the passage of time all came together for him in a way that it was difficult to know whether it was night or day on the planes below or above him.

Just then, a fierce wind blew by, bringing pollen from Asgard by the watcher's nose, and Heimdall sneezed loudly. Unbeknown to him, as his eyes shut and the sound of his own sneeze deafened his ears, Loki darted by in the guise of a small bird, passing directly in front of the sentry god. Loki pushed as hard as he could, looping under the bridge to pass from Heimdall's line of sight before he could open his eyes, closing his wings close to himself and letting himself simply fall towards Midgard.

Once on earth Loki pulled a strand of Jane's hair he had found from his pocket, summoning his magic to open his senses to her location. Loki changed his appearance to seem bland and unnoteworthy to those around him as he walked down the crowded city streets of New York, honing in on the direction his senses told him would lead to the owner of the hair he held in his hand. He soon realized he approached a hospital and quickened his pace, worried that Jane was in some way hurt. If so, why would she come to Midgard? Loki shook his head. It was possible, he supposed; he would never fully grasp the limitations of the mortal mind.

When Loki at last saw Jane, he ducked behind a corner to spy on her and ascertain what was going on. She stood in a small room with the door open, a graying old woman who looked to be at death's door laying beside her on a hospital bed.

Of course! Jane's mortal family was still bound to the flesh; likely this woman was her mother. Someone tapped on Loki's shoulder and he whirled around, heart thudding in his chest. Donald Blake stood regarding him. "May I help you, sir? Do you know the woman in that room?"

Loki worked to regain his composure. "N-no. I was simply curious."

Blake frowned at him and Loki sweated, wondering if Thor saw through his disguise. "Very well. If you'll excuse me, I need to go into that room."

Loki stepped out of the way quickly, nodding assent as he stared hard at the floor, trying his best to look inconspicuous. Don Blake went into the room and shut the door, blocking Loki's view for some time. He sat in a nearby chair, trying to look casual as he watched the door in frustration.

After a time Don and Jane exited the room, and Loki could hear their conversation as they walked out. "Thank you so much, Donald. You have no idea what this means to me." Jane gave Blake a tearful hug and Loki felt jealousy burn through him immediately.

Don smiled and waved a hand. "It's my job and my pleasure to care for her, mother. Think nothing of it."

Jane hugged him again and Loki boiled with ill-contained rage, his fingers digging into the wooden armrests of the chair he sat in. Thor had called her mother! He hardly knew the woman, he had no right! All of the animosity he had previously felt towards his brother rushed back into him like a crashing wave. He could not believe he had forgotten his need for vengeance upon Thor, and would not soon forget it again. Loki was here on Midgard, outside of Odin's gaze and here was Thor in his mortal form. Opportunity could not present itself more clearly, so Loki waited until Jane had left and followed Don into the room when Blake went to check on the ailing woman.

Don turned as Loki shut the door behind him, his eyes questioning. "You are this curious? Who are...?"

Don rushed forward as Loki grabbed his own chest with one hand, falling forward as a man would when having a heart attack. "I-I... need a doctor..." Once Blake was close enough to catch his fall, Loki snatched the doctor's cane from him, springing back as he dropped his disguise and laughing spitefully at Don Blake. "Fool! Who thought it would be so simple? Without your precious cane you cannot summon Mjolnir, and without your cursed hammer, there is nothing to save you from me!"

At that moment the door opened again and both men looked over in surprise to see Jane. "Don, I think I left my pur... Loki?"

Loki's face paled and he gasped as he whipped Don Blake's cane behind his back. "J-Jane! So pleasant to see you as well... I was just inquiring as to the health of your mother..."

Blake shook a fist angrily at Loki as he spoke. "He took my cane and he boasted he would slay me!"

Loki did his best to look aghast. "Nay! I would never..."

"Loki!"

Loki's jaw snapped shut and he trembled fearfully at Jane's tone as she walked up, taking the walking stick from behind his back before handing it back to to Don. "I can't believe you! I'm very disappointed in you, Loki."

Loki's face fell; he was crushed by her words. "B-but I can explain..."

"You will explain. You are going to return to Asgard and tell your father everything that happened."

Loki continued to try to appeal to Jane. ''But my queen, I truly...''

''Not another word. I have other matters to attend to here and will not stand for any more disobedience. Now get back to Asgard or I will punish you right here and now.''

Loki gulped. Her expression promised what she said to be true, and the last thing he wanted was for Thor to see him disciplined, so he nodded, staring at the floor as he hurried out, hands to his sides.

Don Blake watched him go in amazement then turned to Jane. ''Whatever have you done to get Loki to listen to you so well?''

Loki heard the comment and began to run to leave the hospital, not even wanting to hear Jane's reply. He reached up to wipe away a tear of humiliation that had cropped in as he sniffled. It was all too shameful, he couldn't stand it. However, there was nothing he could do about it that would not end in even more shame...

Odin looked up and smiled as Loki entered his throne room. ''Ah! Loki! How fare you today, son?''

Loki looked into those smiling eyes and his despair grew even greater. He wanted nothing more than to turn and leave, and never tell Odin what had recently transpired, but even if he did not, Heimdall had seen his re-entrance to Asgard, and his queen would be dangerously upset if he did not do as she had instructed, so Loki took a halting breath before speaking. ''Jane sent me to tell you that I took Thor's cane.''

Loki had spoken quickly, trying to relay the information without actually saying much, but Odin's eyes narrowed as the patriarch followed his words. ''Your mother left alone to tend to sick family on Midgard, so this speaks to me that you stole away regardless of our commands. I had thought you past this foolishness by now, Loki?''

Loki shook his head. ''You never told me I could not enter Midgard!''

Odin grunted as he scowled at the trickster. ''In not so many words, no. However, if you felt you had free passage, why use stealth to arrive there, or do I need to ask Heimdall why he did not report your passing?''

Loki gulped. ''I-I admit that I was not entirely sure you would approve of me extending my freedoms to Midgard, but I had good reason! A servant had told me that Jane had left suddenly on emergency, and I was worried for her, and wished to see her well!''

Odin studied Loki. His son's eyes spoke with him of the truth in his words. ''Very well. I shall not punish you for an act made out of concern, but what is this about taking Thor's cane? You speak of the enchanted cane that Donald Blake wields, which allows him to transform himself into Thor, do you not?''

Loki felt a bead of sweat work it's way down his back. This was the part he was not going to be able to get away from; he had hoped that Odin would only be concerned with his departure and forget this part. Not that it would have saved him from Jane when she returned... Loki grabbed his ass cheek reflexively. It had been four months now, but he still remembered his punishments well. ''Y-yes, I meant that cane.''

Odin's mood turned foul again as he glared at the trickster. ''We warned you of what would unavoidably happen if your were to harass Thor again. What made you think you could do so with impunity? Did you think we would forget? Or were you yet again foolish enough to believe that you could in some way get away from the results of your actions?''

Loki felt his stomach knot up as he listened to Odin's words. He knew what would happen. He had not forgotten... he just... ''I-I got a little carried away. I was hasty, acting on my anger. I did no harm to Thor, though, and his stick was returned!''

Odin glowered at him. ''And it was you that returned it?''

Loki wanted so badly to lie, but Jane knew everything, so there was no point anyways... ''...No...''

Odin took a moment to sigh heavily, breathing out his anger. Loki was doing much better lately. He acted with humility in his words, and was honest. Perhaps fear drove him to such actions, but whatever did compel him, his behavior was vastly improved. Which meant that they should most certainly continue on the disciplinary track they were on. ''Very well, we are all aware of what has been done, all that is left is for me to punish you so that you can go on your way.''

Loki cowered. ''N-no! Please! No harm was done! Thor is perfectly uninjured!''

Odin's face betrayed no emotion one way or the other. ''That is not the issue. Regardless of what happened after you seized his cane, that action itself has led you here before me for it's consequence.''

Loki shook both of his hands open and palm-forward to Odin. ''Do you not think this result too severe? There has to be some other less harsh punishment for my relatively insignificant action!''

Odin shook his head and Loki felt his legs begin to tremble in apprehension. ''Nay. We would be liars if we gave you any punishments other than the one promised. Now come this way, and let us be done with it, so we may move past it.''

Loki shook his head vehemently, both hands on his ass now. ''No!''

The trickster's eyes began to flit about the room and Odin realized that he was thinking of running, regardless of how stupid such an action would be. The All-Father stood with a sigh and crossed over to Loki quickly, taking his squeamish son by the thick of his arm and dragging him back so that Odin could sit. Once seated, Odin threw the squirming trickster over his lap easily. Loki kicked and bucked like a child having a tantrum. Odin shook his head at the ridiculous sight of it; Loki had not acted this way any of the times Jane had spanked him.

Loki looked back over his shoulder to see Odin pulling his breeches down so that the pale flesh of his ass was exposed. ''Wait! Please!'' Loki kicked and struggled as hard as he could, panicked that his father had not only taken it upon himself to deliver this horrid punishment, but was actually carrying it out.

Odin grunted in annoyance as he pushed a powerful hand down on Loki's back, pinning him to one large thigh as he pushed Loki forward so that his rear was lined up right over his own knees, where it would be easiest to swing on him. Loki's legs still kicked, but Odin ignored those for now. ''Stop your whining and take your punishment like an Asgardian should for once.''

Loki balked at the words Odin spoke, as they struck the chord of pain in him that related to his own weakness. He wanted to be strong... but he couldn't do this! ''Wait! Mother is not here! She is the one who does this! We should wait for her arrival!'' Loki held up a hand in supplication, terrified by the sight he beheld when he craned his neck to look back over his shoulder: Odin had a hand pulled back, about to deliver the first swat.

Odin smiled at Loki's mention of Jane as his mother, but he still sternly shook his head at his son. ''Nay. We both punish you; if you are afraid of my delivery of your discipline, you would do best to avoid earning my lap.'' Odin's hand came down as he spoke, and Loki yelped with each swat, his upper torso raising and lowering in rhythm to each smack.

Loki felt those cursed tears of helplessness rise again as he broke down into whimpering sobs, looking over his own shoulder to see his ass reddening with each slap and knowing full well that there was nothing he could do to stop this now. Odin sped up quickly as he went on, Loki's ass quivering with the impact of each slap as Loki's volume continued to increase with the spanking. Loki began to kick his legs into Odin's way and try to cover his ass with his hands, even though the trickster knew that such actions were only going to lead to his movement being restrained.

Sure enough, Odin moved Loki so that he could throw one massive leg over both of Loki's, so that the trickster made a V over Odin's left leg as the All-Father continued to push his upper body down with his free hand. No longer able to properly defend his ass from it's punishment, Loki began to really squall now as Odin peppered his rear with swats, the red mark's of Odin's hand starting to blend together to make one great red welt.

Loki couldn't believe how much more this hurt than Jane's spanking. Perhaps it was because Odin was stronger, or maybe he held back less, but already the sharp sting of it drove all thought except his wish for freedom from his mind, so he began to beg Odin to let him go, the maddening pain already too much to bear any further. ''Father, please! I am sorry! I will not do it again, I solemnly swear!''

But Odin ignored his words, only increasing the tempo and strength of Loki's punishment. Odin truly enjoyed how far they had gotten with teaching Loki to be a better Asgardian. Jane had been right, and he loved her the more for it. Odin had decided that this time he would do his best to insure that Loki went far longer than four months before he forgot his fear of a spanking. He was certain his son could tell his intent too, for Loki fought powerfully to be loose, cursing and begging as his muscles strained against both Odin's grip and the pain of the sharp slaps. Odin grabbed hold of Loki's hand with his own free hand, stopping it's efforts to slide into the way of the spanking. Loki's other hand was pinned under his chest, where it would do him no good but to remind him that he was powerless to use it to save himself.

Loki felt the tears of his humiliation dripping from his chin upon the floor below, a watery testament of the reality of his suffering. The worst part was that Jane had made Loki tell Odin everything that had led to his discipline; he had had to submit himself to his own punishment. And Thor surely knew now, about everything! Why would Jane not tell him, after all? Loki closed his eyes as his body shook both with wracking sobs and the buffeting power of Odin's slaps.

Odin watched the emotions play over his son's face as his hand turned each cheek a darker and then darker shade of red. He saw that Loki was regretting already, and was happy that for once his son was finally not trying to argue his innocence to avoid punishment. As Loki went limp in his arms, sobbing and jerking with the slaps but otherwise resigned to his punishment, Odin was happy. Not because his son suffered, but because it finally looked like Loki might be ready to accept the results of his actions, and that was what Odin had been trying to explain to him all along.

Odin put his thought to the test, stopping the spanking and leaning in to speak to his son. ''I feel we are almost done. How many more do you think you must need before you are absolved in this matter?''

Loki closed his mouth after opening it to answer. He wanted to say a low number, but he knew in his heart that that wasn't what he deserved. He had really wished Thor harm back there, and thinking back on it, it had been for petty reasons. He knew that Jane did not love him less, he had allowed his old self to bring the same punishment on him as he had before. After he had starting painting, Loki had felt that part of him slip away, so that he could look at it as if from a distance. He had let that ugliness back into himself, and he would be doing himself a disfavor by not taking action to change. ''I-I shall not decide. I wish for you to continue until you feel I have had enough.''

Odin smiled at Loki as the trickster bowed his head, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes in anticipation of the first swat. He was so very proud of his son. He would have to be sure to let Loki know the swelling his heart felt when next the trickster acted in an honorable way. ''I am pleased with your reply, and shall only administer ten more hard swats.''

Loki nodded vigorously, happy with the relatively low number, but also wishing that he did not know how many he was to receive, for as Odin brought his heavy callused hand down again, ten began to feel like a very large number. Loki tried to make his father proud for the first few swats, only making a muffled sound as he kept his mouth shut, trying to tough it out, but after that Loki could not help but to cry out in pain, and by the seventh swat he was twisting and bucking in Odin's grip again.

Odin ignored Loki's screams and administered the last few slaps, making sure the last was the hardest, so that Loki would be inspired to remember it well. The trickster remained in his lap, sobbing softly, so Odin carefully pulled his breeches back over his now bright red ass and lifted him gently to standing. ''Do ye know what ye should do now?''

Loki nodded, his eyes to the floor as he tenderly rubbed his extremely sore buttocks. ''I shall go to my room.''

Odin nodded, smiling slightly. ''Aye. Get yourself back there, and I will be sure to tell your mother that I have already taken care of the discipline, so she need not worry of it anymore.''

Loki looked up then, tears in his eyes. ''Do you think she will still be mad at me? She said she was disappointed...''

Odin felt his heart break to see and hear the pain in Loki at Jane's disapproval. That it meant so much to Loki what she thought of him meant more than words could tell. ''Nay. I am sure even now she has put it from her mind, to let me handle the matter. Your actions earlier were disappointing, but I'm sure she will be proud when I tell her how bravely you faced your punishment tonight.''

Loki's eyes widened in surprise to hear that; he had not thought his actions had been that particularly brave... ''Y-you would do that?''

Odin nodded, his smile widening. ''Aye. It takes guts to admit you have done wrong. Now get yourself to your room, perhaps when your mother returns and I regale her with the tale of your valor, she will bring you one of those fluffy balls you like to eat so much.''

Loki nodded tearfully, a small smile inching onto his face. As he turned to leave for his room, Loki thought that he might have been right earlier for reasons he could not have seen coming. This could in fact be the best day of his long life. His father had rendered him virtues such as valor and bravery, Jane may yet feel pride in him, and perhaps he would be eating ice cream.


	5. A Misplaced Heart

Final Chapter: A Misplaced Heart.

Jenna helped with much of this story, especially this chapter. She ever remains my muse! =D

Seasons came and went within the halls of Asgard, and Loki came to know a sense of family that he had not even dreamed of having before. It was Jane; she had changed everything for him, and Loki came to understand that his unwanted affection for her was certainly based on her role in bringing the change that Loki had convinced himself only Ragnarok could conjure. Loki realized he himself also changed, and the new him more readily and happily accepted his father's new attitude toward his adopted son. Loki was happy for the most part, only feeling the tendrils of doubt when he was alone. So he tried never to be alone with such dark thoughts, and his parent's willingness to provide him company lifted Loki up like nothing ever had.

Loki stared at his latest artwork; a mountain scape, one such as his father would certainly enjoy. Odin had always remarked his fondness for the strength and majesty of the mountains of Asgard, so Loki was certain that a portrait of such would please the All-Father. He poured his heart into his work; something else Jane had given him... the ability to create gave him ways to express how he felt in a manner that always left him feeling proud. Pride was something Loki had always pretended at, but never genuinely felt.

Loki smiled as he examined the frost-covered sweeping range of peaks he had illustrated. He felt it now, Jane had shown him real pride, and not pretending anymore had filled much of that regretful void in his heart. His brow drew down as he considered the events that had led to his self discoveries. She had been hard on him, but Loki supposed that was the only way he would have had any response. Humiliation had been key... Loki had been punished in many creative ways over the millennium, but spanking him like a child had directly confronted the child that had lingered spitefully in his heart.

Loki shook his head, clearing it of the past; he did not like to think of those spankings... Loki glanced around his quarters. Almost every available space was filled with paintings stacked one atop the other. Many of his original paintings had been morbid: him expressing his unresolved anger and frustration over being thwarted so thoroughly by Jane on levels he had not even known existed. Gradually, though, Jane had taught him empathy in painting, and the icing on the cake had been when he realized that he could please her by painting things she liked.

So it was that many paintings depicted ballrooms and scenery from Midgard... and of course, a painting Jane had made him of a Sundae. Loki took the painting by each side and lifted it as he smiled. He had been amazed at the calming change in Odin's demeanor since Jane had arrived in Asgard, but now was his chance; he was truly within Odin's good graces, through no trick or deceit. If he was to earn the attention he had craved since he was a child, Loki would need to impress Odin.

Jane had given him the firepower he needed. Loki had not the skill or might to win Odin's favor through the traditional events that Thor regularly bested, and though Loki had tried his best, Thor had always stayed ahead of him by no small margin regardless of how hard Loki trained. Loki clenched his teeth as he thought of this, but pushed it out of his mind as he shifted his focus back to the painting. This... this was how he would win his father's love, let Thor do as he would, Loki had another way.

Loki wanted to paint, but thoughts of his brother continued to surface, and he slammed his brush down in irritation. He was far too upset to paint Odin's picture now; he needed clarity to make the work with the quality he desired. Loki glanced at the closed door to his room nervously, and then shuffled off to his bed, pulling a large canvas out from under it. He smiled as he took in the picture painted there, and hurried to place it upon his easel. Taking brush in hand, Loki allowed himself to vent his frustration...

Loki saw the door to his room was open when he returned from supper later that evening. He realized it must be Jane; she was the only one who ever entered his chamber unasked... undoubtedly a rude mortal trait that she had failed to leave behind when she had ascended to godhood. Loki had a pleasant greeting still upon his lips as he strode in, but it died there and his eyes widened in shock to see Jane had found the painting that was under his bed and now sat upon his bed holding it aloft to see it better.

Loki took a few steps forward then stopped, scratching the back of his neck as his eyes found the floor. "I... uh... I knew the tournament was coming up, so I..."

Jane turned the painting so that he could also see it and Loki cringed. The picture depicted Thor upon the ground of the Tournament Arena, broken and defeated, a victorious Volstagg standing over him and lifting his weapon high in celebration of his victory. Loki had drawn Volstagg as an afterthought; being defeated by that buffoon would be the greatest insult he could muster. Jane surprised him by smiling. "This is very well done! I see you certainly took your time painting it... I'm sorry, were you hiding it as a surprise? I was curious when I saw it jutting from under your bed..."

Loki breathed a mental sigh of relief as he took the portrait from her, trying to return it to it's place under the bed. "Erm, yes. I was waiting to unveil it once it was finished..."

Jane's eyes lit up excitedly as she clapped her hands together. "It really is your best work so far, I think! Were you planning on showing it to everyone at once, or was it a gift for Volstagg? I'm sure he would..."

A rough voice bellowed from just outside. "Volstagg? Did I happen upon mine name as I walked past yon door?" A huge man with a large bristling beard opened the door the rest of the way as he squeezed himself into Loki's chambers. Loki glared; he supposed this sort of rudeness was not reserved to mortals... Volstagg barreled over to where the two of them were, glancing at the painting before Loki could think to hide it. The enormous man let out a rumble of laughter. "Ho! What is this? Already I see that Loki must have used his magics to divine the result of next week's tourney!"

Loki stared in horrified shock. Now Odin would most certainly hear of the blasphemous piece; Volstagg would undoubtedly speak of nothing but the painting now! Jane smiled up at Volstagg, but waggled her finger up at him. "Now, now, Volstagg. You went and ruined Loki's surprise for you, he wasn't done with it yet..."

A lilting voice interrupted and Fandral popped out from behind Volstagg. "Surprise? What surprise do we speak of?" Loki slapped his face with his palm; how many people were going to barge into his room?

As if to answer his question, Loki observed the last member of the Warriors Three enter the room and walk up to look at the painting, which Loki had given up trying to hide. Hogun scratched his mustache with his finger and thumb and surprised Loki with a small smile. "Well done, trickster. I think this a fine display of your unique gift and personality." With that Hogan nodded to Jane and took his leave, Loki staring after him in slack-jawed awe. Of all in Asgard, Hogan the Grim was the last he would ever expect to receive a compliment from...

Fandral was quick to balance Hogan's assessment of Loki's work with his own remark. "I had never thought thee such a child of fantasy, Loki... but I suppose this may be the only way you will ever defeat your brother."

Loki's eyes flashed with immediate anger. Fandral had assessed the reason Loki had drawn the work, and his words had cut home. Before the trickster could reply Volstagg cut him off with bellowing laughter, nearly knocking Fandral from his feet with a friendly slap upon the back. "Oh! So thee doth not think Volstagg could win in such fashion, eh? Get thee off, varlet, and leave me with those that appreciate mine might!"

Fandral laughed in reply and winked at Loki before leaving the seething trickster alone with Volstagg and Jane once more. Volstagg took his helmet from his head and bent at the waist as he held it before him, a pleading look upon his face. "Dost thee think that yon painting would be ready in time for the tourney?"

Loki glanced at Jane, who looked at him expectantly. "I... I suppose..."

Volstagg grinned from ear to ear and swept Loki up in a huge hug, driving the air from Loki's lungs. "Thank you, Loki! I look forward to showing it to the others before we begin, I am certain it will remind them of whom the victor shall be!" Volstagg stomped from the room, and Loki's mind raced on what had just happened.

He had been planning on finishing Odin's piece before the Tournament... he certainly didn't want to compete with Thor by presenting his gift at the Tourney, but neither did he want Thor to present his gift of victory in the ring first... but now he would need to finish this piece for Volstagg... Not to mention that he wasn't sure what Odin would think once he also laid eyes upon a picture of Thor's defeat...

Jane saw his look of concern and placed a hand upon his arm, smiling at him. "Don't worry, Loki, I'm sure you are going to do a wonderful job."

Loki could not help but feel better when he saw the encouragement in her face. "Yes, mother, I think it will all work out."'

Loki worked almost non-stop on the painting that he would give Volstagg, wanting to hurry it along so that he could also finish Odin's gift in time. A fact started to distract him, though; Jane started to miss more and more painting sessions with him. Finally Loki set his brushes aside after the third day of this and approached Odin within his vast throne room. Once those who had needed to speak with the All-Father had filed out, Loki stepped forward. "Father... why has Queen Jane been staying to her room so often... is she well?"

Odin smiled down at Loki, glad to hear his son's interest in Jane's health. "She is well, son. It is a matter of the heart that causes her ever increasing trips to Midgard, which is where she is now."

Loki looked a little surprised before realization dawned on him. "Midgard? Yes... I had forgotten that her mother was deathly ill."

Odin simply nodded to Loki's words, his face sad.

Loki looked up quickly then, speaking fast. "But... you are All-Father... can you not simply cure her mother?"

Odin shook his head. "It is not true illness that claims her, but her own old age."

Loki kneaded his own hands as he thought. This would not do! It made Jane sad, and with all the time she spent on Midgard, she had none left for him! "Then why not grant this woman immortality?"

Odin frowned at his son. "You do not know what you ask, Loki?"

Loki blurted his thoughts out quickly, not wanting Odin to disregard his line of thought. "I do! Queen Jane is very sad without her mother, and if you let this link to her past slip away, she may forever mourn!"

Odin studied Loki for long moments, a sad look upon his face, and Loki shifted from one foot to the other as he anxiously awaited Odin's final answer. At last Odin gave him a small smile and spoke. "Son, I would never have considered this before, but your earnest supplication of the heart moves me..." Odin held a hand up to Loki's happy smile of victory, "...this does not mean she will join us. I must see and judge this woman before I allow her passage into our sacred halls."

Loki nodded eagerly. He was certain that Odin would allow her in. Jane had told him many stories of her mother as they had painted, and he had no doubts that she would be found worthy of Odin's standards. "Thank you, father."

Odin stood and nodded before setting off to Bi-Frost, the Rainbow Bridge, to begin his travel to earth in person.

Jane sat at her mother's side in a hospital in New York city, watching the lights on the machines and hearing the air that traveled into the respirator on her mother's face. The woman was pale and thin, her chest barely rising in ragged breaths as she laid upon the bed. Jane felt tears flowing down her face at the sight of her mother's pain, and Cynthia opened her eyes to look at her daughter. "Jane... don't cry for me, Jane."

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes as she replied, her breath hitching. "I'm sorry, mom. I just..."

Both of them turned to see a man that had appeared in their room. Not walked in; simply appeared. He was tall and broad shouldered and a grim face stared out with one eye from a tangle of long gray hair with an equally long gray beard. "So this is thy mother, Jane?"

Jane rose, looking shocked to see him. "Odin...?"

Cynthia was sick but this was still surprising. She supposed that even here at the end of a long life she still had strange things to see. The stranger wore very odd clothing, and Cynthia looked him up and down before speaking as well as she could, even chuckling a little. "So this is the new man...*cough* ...no wonder you never wanted to talk about him... are you treating my little girl alright?"

Odin moved to the bed and smiled down at Cynthia. "I behold my Presence hath less affect on thee than most mortals. Thy courage is great, Cynthia of the Fosters."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Jane, who still stood stunned. "Does he always speak this way or is he just trying to impress me?"

Jane shook her head. "He takes on a more modern dialect at times, I think we rub off on him... though sometimes I catch myself talking like him too, so I suppose it works both ways."

Odin nodded. "Indeed, it does. The mortals owe much to us and we owe much of what we are to them as well."

Cynthia turned her questioning look to Odin now. "You keep saying mortals... when she said Odin... you are really him, aren't you?" Odin only nodded in response, and though Cynthia normally would have shrugged off such a claim, what she saw in this man's face and voice gave credence to his words. He fairly radiated power; perhaps it was because she was close to death, but Cynthia could almost see a vibrant force emanating from him. She laughed as she looked over at her daughter. "Well, that explains the scene between you and that guy you called 'Loki' a while back."

Jane blushed. "Well, that was complicated..."

Cynthia laughed again. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweety. You seem to have married an all-powerful god and spend your spare time telling other gods off... *cough* ...good for you." Cynthia smiled weakly.

Odin smiled at the strength in Cynthia's voice despite her failing body. "I have come to offer you a place in Asgard if you would have it. You will be a goddess, and enjoy the wonders of my lands with your daughter forever."

Jane gasped and Cynthia's eyes widened at Odin's words. After a moment she only smiled and shook her head at him, however. "That's very kind of you Mr. Odin, but if I go with you to this place, will I see my husband Howard again?"

Odin shook his head, a sad look on his lined face. "Nay, he does not belong to Asgard."

Cynthia nodded, still smiling. "Then neither do I. As much as I love you, Jane..." Cynthia took her tearful daughter's hand in her own as she spoke. "...I have been waiting far too long to see Howard again to give up now... *cough* ...besides, I have lived a full and rich life, and raised a beautiful girl who has become no less than a goddess; it is time I moved on to whatever is next for me."

Jane only nodded as she cried silently, too choked up to speak.

Odin smiled and reached out to take Cynthia's hand tenderly within his own large hand. "I wish thee good journey, Cynthia Foster."

Cynthia's eyes widened a bit at his touch; he had taken her pain away. She smiled up at Odin, speaking clearly now, free from the pain. "You seem nice enough, even if you are a bit old for her."

Jane's face was set in a pout in response to that, "Mom!"

"Take care of my Jane, she deserves only the best." Odin nodded to her and Cynthia closed her eyes, taking one last breath before becoming still, her smiling face a picture of peace. Jane began to cry in earnest and Odin took her into his arms, the two of them standing there silent but for Jane's sobs.

Loki did his best to focus his effort upon the piece he painted for Volstagg, but the absence of both his parents divided his attention, and he took to pacing. He was still pacing in this fashion when he heard the trumpets bellow the arrival of Odin to his keep. Loki hurried out to see them and froze when he saw Odin walked Jane slowly to their own chambers, her face a picture of sadness. Loki stormed over without thinking, overcome with a burst of anger as he shouted at Odin. "You said you would grant her immortality!"

Odin glanced at Loki in annoyance and shooed his away with the wave of an arm "Not now, Loki."

Loki shook with the injustice of it. "You said you would! Why would you choose for Jane to be sad instead!"

Jane put a hand on Odin's shoulder, seeing that the All-Father's temper was being tested as she stepped forward. "Loki, you asked Odin to grant my mother immortality?"

Loki stopped in his tracks, his anger dissolving before Jane's innocent question, and he glanced down as he wrung his hands behind his back. "Well... yes. Did... Did I make a mistake in doing so?"

Jane smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No, Loki. I am very happy that you did your best for my mother. She decided not to come with us, though." Jane could see the confusion in Loki's face and realized that it must be hard for him to imagine someone choosing death over immortality. She gently cupped his face in her hands and let him see the gratitude in her eyes. "Don't worry, Loki. I'm sad now, but I'm also happy; happy for her for where she is going and happy to be here; this is my home now."

Loki nodded, feeling suddenly awkward for having shouted at his father. He bid them good night and scurried off quickly.

Odin shook his head as they watched Loki retreat. "I still don't understand him, even after all this time."

Jane leaned in and kissed him lightly, smiling. "You will." Odin smiled back, and the two of them headed off to retire for the evening.

Loki brought Volstagg's painting to the Tournament Arena, per Volstagg's request, but as nervous as he was about what those assembled might think of the painting, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the portrait he was going to gift Odin... it still wasn't finished! Loki had precious little left to fill in, but his promise in front of Jane to the blundering fool Volstagg required he come to the Arena before the event started, which meant there was now a chance that the whole Tournament would end before Loki could show Odin his work!

Loki shook himself of his concerns; he would beat Thor to the punch, he would just have to hurry. Loki walked quickly, closing the distance to the combatants-to-be as they limbered themselves up for the matches ahead. He picked out Volstagg (he was hard to miss) and took the painting to the large warrior with a quick word, turning with the intent on leaving before he could even see what spectacle Volstagg would now surely make.

As fast as he walked, however, Loki could not outrun Volstagg's enthusiasm, as the rotund man held the picture aloft for everyone to see, his voice bellowing so that there could be none that did not hear it. "Look! Look what outcome Loki had painted, that all may see the soon to be result of today's tourney!"

A few scant moments passed after Volstagg's jovial pronouncement passed in which Loki realized he was holding his breath, and then the Arena burst into riotous laughter, the sons and daughters of Asgard all responding as one with humor from the vast stands that surrounded them. Loki burned with humiliation, and he glanced up at the box where the All-Father would sit to observe the tourney, grateful to see that Odin was not present. Loki sped up his pace, the continuing laughter burning his ears.

Once back at his chambers, Loki worked with a furious focus, going as fast as he could without ruining the end result of his work. It did not take long; it had been nearly completed, and Loki took his time in the final stage of making adjustments to make the scene just right. He then summoned his magic to blow a gentle breeze across the canvas to more quickly dry the paint, and once satisfied that it was dry enough, he gathered it up and rushed off once more to the ring, Odin's gift tucked under his arm.

Once ringside Loki saw that Thor was in the ring now, and the trickster began to run for Odin's box high above the spectators. Thor only ever fought in the final round of the tourney, since Odin's prize son was ever the winner and champion of each competition: that meant Loki had scant moments left to show Odin the gift before it was lost in a shower of praise for Thor... which, as usual, would all but obscure Loki's own doings. Loki saw that Thor fought Balder now, and Balder wielded a powerful mace and shield, blocking Thor's savage attacks with the stout metal before attacking methodically at potential weak points in Thor's defense.

Balder would find no such weak spots though, thought Loki. Thor always won, he was perfect. As Loki ran up the steps leading to the place where Odin sat next to Jane and watched the spectacle, he shouted. "Father, I bring you a gift!"

Jane looked over as Loki approached them, a startled look on her face at his wild expression. "Loki, perhaps this is not the best time..."

Odin ignored him, however, instead cheering loudly at something Thor must have done. "Yes! Thor wins again, that all Asgard may see why he is my favored!"

Loki felt crushed at Odin's words, and distracted, he tripped on the last step leading up, falling on top of his painting and crushing it beneath him. Loki stood up quickly but it was too late, and the piece had been damaged irreparably. He looked up with watery eyes and saw that Jane wished to walk over, but Odin had stood up to shout victory down to the ring, still oblivious to Loki, and the trickster turned and ran down the stairs instead, clutching the ruined gift to his chest as he fought back tears of intense jealousy.

Odin glanced over when Jane called out for Loki, but the trickster was long gone, and he only looked confused as she shoved past him. Jane ran down the stairs but could not find Loki, and when she searched his room she found him there, sitting upon his bed with his hands in his lap. She sat next to him and told him how sorry she was that his work had been broken, and he nodded, telling her that it was fine; accidents happened.

Loki figured that once he convinced Jane that he had 'recovered' from his humiliation back at the arena she would leave him be, and sure enough, after a few more words, her attempts to make him feel better ended and she wished him good night before leaving. Loki looked around his room, wanting to tear every painting apart, wanting to burn it all. But he couldn't do that; if he was to have his revenge on Thor, he would have to use his considerable intelligence this time. He needed to play smart, and show no emotional investment.

Loki moved over to his scrying crystal, taking the cloth cover from it. He would spy on Thor, and take his time... he would make them all feel that he no longer had a grudge against Thor. Then he would strike in subtle ways. He would not harm Thor physically; that never worked. No, he would destroy Thor's reputation, perhaps even to the point of getting him banished. Loki smiled at that thought; he would certainly like that, then Thor would not spend any time in Asgard, and Loki would no longer have to see his perfect face.

So Loki watched Thor for months, observing Thor's interaction with many different forms of villainous creatures and people down on Midgard. Many times Loki felt the urge to empower one of those villains, or strike when Thor seemed in a weakened state... but Loki stayed his hand: he would stick to his plan. Loki shuddered as he unconsciously rubbed his rear. He had too much to lose if he were caught. And he didn't want Jane to find out. For some reason, it was imperative that she never knew what Loki was up to.

Loki spent the time he did not use scrying on Thor watching audiences his father held, making his presence near Odin in the throne room a natural thing. Odin always smiled to see him, and seemed happy to see Loki's apparent interest in the goings on of the court. Loki always made certain to feign interest when Odin spoke of the various peoples they spoke to from other lands.

Then one day Loki saw something perfect. Thor had made a mistake; to save the lives of a measly few hundred mortals from Midgard, he agreed to serve one day under some mortal from the future whom threatened them with advanced technology that even Thor could not hope to keep up with in it's raw killing power. Of course, this man knew all about Thor, and knew that the Asgardian would never break his vow, and once having him under his thrall, stated that Thor would conquer the future world he had come from with him!

Loki's face lit up at the sight of the sad look upon Thor's face. Thor, champion of justice was about to aid a tyrant in establishing his rule over a peaceful people from a world that certainly had no quarrel with Asgard. It was just what he was looking for! Loki snatched up his crystal ball and scurried off to find Odin in his throne room. Once he drew near he father his slowed his gait and did his best to appear casual. He refrained from saying anything for a long few minutes, fighting his impulses to rush in with his news; it all had to seem natural.

Once Odin had dismissed his latest guest the All-Father smiled and bid him a late greeting which Loki returned. "It is a wonderful day, father. Say... have you seen Thor about? I had wanted to have word with him... it has been sometime since last we spoke."

Odin scratched his beard a moment. "Nay, if my memory serves me, Thor be upon Midgard still at this time. I also miss his presence, it has been some time since last he graced our halls." Odin eyed Loki. "It is good to see you speak so amiably of your brother, I assume the two of you have finally worked out your differences?"

Loki smiled, doing his best to make it seem genuine. "Aye, we had a long talk after the tourney and things have become much better between us," he lied.

Odin smiled widely. "Good! You do not know how glad that makes my heart to know you have each others confidence!"

Loki hesitated a moment. He liked Odin's reaction, liked that his father was pleased... perhaps this was a bad idea? No... Odin was only happy because Odin wanted everyone to love Thor the way he did... Loki gnashed his teeth and then smiled pleasantly. "Actually, father, I was taking my crystal down to the alchemist to get a larger one... why do we two not scry upon Thor a moment and see what he is about since we are otherwise unoccupied with matters of state?"

Odin's smile broadened further. "Aye! Let us have a look! I have yet to see your talent in this field, after all, and wish to see how you are coming along!"

Loki smiled and held his crystal aloft where both of them could see it, muttering his spell of second sight. He hoped fervently that his timing had been well placed, and that Thor would be caught doing something incriminating...

Odin leaned forward as the mists cleared, showing Thor in battle with an army of strange machines. "Well done, son! It is crystal clear, as if I were there in person... your skill in scrying has come far, indeed!"

Loki swelled with pride even as his heart leaped at the sight of what Thor was doing. Those machines looked menacing enough, but Odin would not go long before he wondered what Thor was at.

As if to affirm Loki's thoughts, Odin leaned even closer to the orb as he squinted, the smile dropping from his face. "Whatever is my son doing? These creatures have no taint of evil upon them... and look, he crushes a vehicle containing an innocent, whose heart is only set on defense of his lands!" Odin's temperament changed quickly, a veritable storm brewing in his eyes as his voice shook with rage. "What madness is this? My son tarnishes my name by wielding his power in such a way!"

Loki could have danced for joy. It could not have gone any better, he thought, as he watched Thor summon a great gust of wind and disarm a legion of soldiers as they attempted to guard their fortress, only to have a smaller group of armed men mow them down with laser fire while they stood helpless. The man whom had claimed Thor's allegiance through threats followed these men, and laughed at Thor as the god of thunder looked away, not wanting to see what he had done. Loki would have to thank this man later, and find the name behind him who had unknowingly helped him best Thor.

Odin ranted. "That is enough! My son is errant, and I shall stand for no more!" The All-Father smashed a huge fist into the arm of his throne, shattering the stone there, and at the same time his power summoned Thor, who suddenly appeared in the throne room, looking confused. "Son! Your deeds have turned vile, and I have seen enough! I strip you of my power and sentence you to stay within the prison below our keep, until you have had some period of time to think on your betrayal!"

Thor stepped forward, lifting his hand as a pained expression played across his face. "Wait, father. I have done terrible things, but please reconsider your punishment for the time being! I must return to where I was!"

Odin frothed as he raged. "Nay! You have done enough harm! Your brother has never been granted forgiveness for such blatant acts, and neither will you."

Loki saw tears fall from Thor's eyes as the thunder god seemed confused on what to say in his defense, perhaps feeling guilt for the situation he had gotten himself into, and the deaths he had now caused, and Loki felt a small twinge of regret. The trickster snarled as he pushed it aside; Thor did not require his pity... Odin would likely not even keep him long in the dungeon. Thor was his favorite, after all.

Odin slammed his hand down again as he spoke, and Thor disappeared again, likely to enter chains below within Odin's prison. The All-Father turned to Loki, who was doing his best to look shocked by the event. "Leave me be awhile, son. I am sick with grief..."

Loki nodded, not having to pretend his frown; he had not meant for his father to be saddened, and in this way he supposed he had once again failed to plan ahead. "Yes, father. I am sorry." Loki hesitated a moment, his eyes wide as he realized that he meant what he had just said, and then he shook his head and rushed off to his room, hoping to absorb himself in his painting and lose this horrible feeling that crept over him like a cancer.

Loki kicked over his latest painting, furious over the way he felt. Why should he worry or feel guilty? Thor always had everything, could the favored son of Odin not suffer even this once? Loki fumed a bit until his anger cooled, leaving him only with the gnawing worry and sense of responsibility. Those people from the future; they would suffer now Loki was certain. Likely Thor had been planning to turn on the man who had controlled him once that one day of servitude had ended, and set things right again. Now Thor was in chains, and the tyrant would do as he pleased after having had Thor's help.

Loki sat upon his bed for some time, staring at all the works that he and Jane had created. It all had offered him a sort of release, but that feeling was suddenly hollow now...

Jane hurried down the corridors that made up the labyrinth of prison tunnels beneath Asgard castle, following a guard who led her. She had requested to visit Thor, not bothering to question her husband directly about what had happened after seeing the dark look on his brooding face. Eventually the guard stopped and unlocked a heavy iron door, opening it to reveal Thor, covered in heavy chains and standing by the far wall, his eyes upon the floor.

Jane dismissed the reluctant guard and stepped inside, walking over to Thor and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Thor looked up with miserable tired eyes and Jane began to question him, trying to find out where the misunderstanding had started. Thor, of course, was open as always about everything that had happened, and when he explained his actions to her, she gave him a fierce hug and told him that he had done the best he could. She explained that Odin just didn't know what had started it all and that she would make sure he did.

Jane stood outside of Thor's cell for a time, Thor still brooding within, and she thought. The chances that Odin, who rarely ever peeked in on Thor's whereabouts, would have just happened to see such a disastrous display of seeming evil on the behalf of Thor seemed far too unlikely to have been an accident. Jane headed off to speak to Odin, already feeling like she knew what might have happened here.

Loki returned to his room tired, his thoughts focused on getting himself a nice hot bath before retiring for the evening when he halted in his tracks, frozen in place and staring at his parents, who stood within his room waiting for him. His eyes were wide and he gulped to see the looks upon their faces. Both of them wore the same expression that each had worn when spanking him all that time ago. Despite the amount of time between the present and that punishment, Loki's fear surged just as powerfully as if it had been yesterday. ''Father... Jane... ?"

Jane moved to close his room door and Loki felt his heart leap in his chest. "We need to have a talk, Loki."

Loki backed away from the two of them instinctively. "T-talk? What about?" Loki knew what about, and cursed himself for being unable to hide his immense terror at the spiraling events before him. It was like every other time he had been spanked by them; he had no real escape, only futile attempts that made things worse.

Odin sat upon the bed, sighing heavily. He did not appear at all angry, and for some reason this scared Loki more than if he were. Perhaps because it most likely meant that Odin had already decided on Loki's discipline, and his lack of haste hinted at the inevitability of it. "Loki, your mother and I are very disappointed in you."

Loki reeled. He would rather Odin had snatched him up and began smacking him right away than say that. Loki did his best to turn the hurt created by Odin's words into anger. "What? What for... I have done nothing wrong. Are you here to sentence me without proof yet again?"

Jane shook her head sadly at Loki, and the trickster felt very sorry to have her look at him in such a way. "Then where were you just now, Loki? What were you doing, and why?"

Loki thoroughly trembled with his entire body now. The slender hope that the two of them had not known enough to incriminate him slipped away, though he had already known from the looks on their faces when he entered what was going to happen here; he had just been trying to fool himself, holding onto false hope. He released his emotions in a wave instead, hoping that they would take pity on him. "I-I'm sorry, mother." Loki hung his head, feeling tears crop into his eyes, then glanced at Odin as well. "I am sorry, father. I was so angry that you ignored me so completely in favor of Thor..."

Odin shook his head at Loki as his brow furrowed. "Being angry does not give you the right to betray family as you have. Come here, son. Do not make me ask you twice." Odin stood and walked over to sit upon a couch, crooking his finger at Loki to beckon him over and patting his leg with his other hand to remove all doubt of where Loki was meant to go.

Loki felt tears stream down his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again at the reaction he saw in his father's face. Odin wasn't going to let him argue this time, everything about the All-Father's body language suggested that Loki would be ill advised to do anything other than exactly as he was told, and quickly. Loki felt the sudden panicked notion to flee, but remembered Jane's strength, and could only see such a pointless gesture as also making things worse.

There was no turning back; they knew what he had been up to, and all was left now was the all too familiar penance. Loki could only be grateful that they chose to come to his room instead of spanking him in the throne room or somewhere else where others could see. Loki inched forward, apprehensive, until Odin shifted in irritation so that Loki closed the remaining distance in a short few steps. He stopped directly in front of Odin and could not help but offer some form of protest, regardless of his own wish to simply go along and get it all over with. "Mi-lord... maybe if you will allow me to..."

Odin grunted in annoyance and did not allow Loki to stall any longer, grabbing his sons wrist and pulling him onto the couch over his lap. Loki began to squirm immediately, all his bravery lost in the face of his instinctual response to the pain he knew this position always afforded. Odin put a hand on his back to hold him down and slapped him hard across the ass. "Be still!"

Loki tried to best to hold himself still, but shook with dread and felt himself both clenching and swaying his rear from side to side as if trying to avoid the eventual swat to come. "O-okay, father. But please, hear me out!"

Odin started to swat him in rhythm now, and Loki squirmed more in remembered pain and anticipation of what was still to come than the actual dull sting of the slaps Odin now delivered. He spoke loud and quickly, still trying to dissuade despite knowing his parents never responded to such. His watery eyes shifted between Jane and Odin as he spoke. "Please, I feel awful for what I have done, you must believe me, I had already found regret on my own, without the need of this discipline!"

Jane nodded to him. "Don't think for a moment that we aren't pleased that you've grown in this way, Loki. But it doesn't make what you did go away, either. You need to take responsibility for what you've done."

Odin added. "And right now, that means time spent over my knee."

Loki squalled as Odin pulled his britches down so that the round curve of his ass was fully exposed, swatting him hard and fast with his heavy callused hand. "Wait! I was going to set everything right! I was taking responsibility!"

Odin nodded to this as he continued to slap Loki's reddening ass, the trickster's cries growing louder and his tears running hotly down his face as the real pain of the spanking started to set in. "You are going to set things right, in addition to your punishment. Part of taking responsibility is the realization that you don't decide how you pay for your mistakes."

Jane chimed in. "After Odin has spanked you thoroughly so you won't soon forget your place in this family, you are going to go release Thor from his cell below and apologize not only for what you have put him through today but everything you have ever done to wrong him."

Loki felt a surge of anger that raised bile in his throat. "I will release him if you command, but I will not apologize! I owe Thor nothing!"

Odin's hand began to come down harder, and Loki squealed as he twisted left and right on the couch under those hard slaps, Odin brushing his hand aside when he attempted to cover his own ass. Odin raised his voice in irritation and he pushed down harder to keep Loki from rolling off of his lap. "Keep your hand in front of you, or you will find out how easy I am yet going upon you!"

Loki sobbed as he put his hand in front of himself balled into a fist, and his body jumped and his arm twitched it's desire to shoot back again as Odin's hand continued to fall upon his now bright red ass. Loki looked back at that rear and saw that it was already quite welted, and that beyond that Jane stood looking sorry for him. Loki turned his gaze away from her pity, sobbing quietly to himself as he struggled to make his hand stay forward.

A few more swats and Loki could not help himself; the pain stacked upon itself with each smart slap upon his tender buttocks, and after a quick glance back to see how his red cheeks bounced under that palm, Loki shot his hand back again, sobbing loudly as he did so. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I can't take any more!"

Odin replied by taking Loki's arm in the large hand that had been holding the trickster down and pushing it into the couch arm before Loki, so that the trickster could neither rise nor make any further attempts to block himself. Odin knew Loki was past the point his slender body could tolerate, so he didn't get angry, only secured his son so that the squirming trickster could not interfere with the punishment anymore. Once Odin had slapped Loki a few more times Loki's feet now kicked into the way, the trickster crying loudly and pleading now for Odin to stop. The trapped feeling of his arm made him wild with the need for the slapping to stop.

Odin slapped around the kicking legs a few times in exasperation as he sighed heavily at his flailing son until Jane came over, taking hold of Loki's feet and pushing them into the couch as well. Loki's voice trebled as his feet were locked into place, and his face became panicked as the All-Father now slapped him with no option for the trickster to lessen his punishment in any way. Loki had known it would come to this, and had wished to avoid it. "P-please, I will hold my own feet in check, please!"

Jane only shook her head at him as Odin replied. "Too late for that, best to continue this way until your discipline is ended." Loki screamed pitiful objection as Odin's hand came down harder, the All-Father striking more surely now that there was no chance of interference. Loki turned his head back to look past his own shoulder and saw that Odin's hand had also started to grow red with the heat of the spanking. For whatever reason, this caused him even more shame, especially with Jane there to see it; it was as if Odin's palm now reflected a physical representation of Loki's humiliation.

A few more slaps and Loki felt his convictions crumble in the face of his torment. "O-okay! I will apologize to Thor... I will tell him I am sorry!" Loki blinked heavy tears from his eyes and sobbed loudly as he spoke. The inevitable breaking point; where the two of them always took him, whether together or separately. It made him feel weak even as a part of him accepted it as what he deserved.

Jane gave him a small smile. "That is good to hear, Loki."

Odin also spoke. "Perhaps we will stop soon, then. I am pleased to hear you more agreeable, I only wish I did not have to apply my hand to afford it from you..."

Loki writhed under the barrage as Odin continued without slowing. "I-it's for the best! I would have done it anyways... eventually... I... I was just afraid to tell Thor how I...!" Loki's words trailed off into unintelligible shouts as he lost his ability to focus on speech, unable to do anything but twist and scream as the sharp sting in his ass became beyond unbearable.

Jane nodded, the smile still in place. "We know, Loki. You will feel much better once you tell Thor how you feel, though, I promise."

Loki had hoped that they would begin a count down or something as before, but Odin just kept slapping him powerfully, that rough hand coming down on Loki;s soft underside all that dominated his pain streaked mind. Oh how he regretted not listening to his gut on this! Lashing out against Thor had cost him dearly... With no way to know how much longer Odin and Jane wished to continue his punishment, Loki could only writhe about upon his father's lap as the steady sound of the spanking filled the room with it's slapping noise, and he felt the maddeningly slow passage of time, especially each moment between each slap, when he would for a moment clench his tortured cheeks involuntarily and hold his breath before screaming out with the next slap.

Loki wasn't certain when he gave up even his feeble efforts to escape, but at some point he supposed his weak attempts had given way only to sobbing and laying limply across Odin upon the couch, mind trying vainly to focus on something other that the welted pain in his ass and the way it made him feel to have his parents hold and spank him upon his couch. Odin's voice pierced the fog of his mind sharply. "Fifty more for you, son. And mind you, next time it will be one hundred, so think hard on the worth of your next mischief."

Loki only wept more loudly in response to Odin's words as Jane began to count out slaps that seemed far too slow. He had felt a mixture of relief and anxiety at hearing those words, and though he wished to thank Odin for nearing the end of his punishment, his throat was too dry and sore from screaming, so he only nodded and did his best to hold on as the swats continued. Loki felt that familiar feeling return, that timelessness between each slap that could only be attributed to the fact that he knew how many were left, and that gave him a sense of how many unbearable pains he yet had left to bear.

Loki kept his face buried in the couch, his muffled shouts coming raggedly through as he forced himself not to look back; he had learned from previous experience that it only made things worse for him to see Odin's hand raise and lower upon his sore ass. Not that not seeing was much better, as not knowing when the palm would strike his clenching buttocks bore it's own special brand of fear.

After Loki heard Jane count twenty-four swats he could not help himself, and having rested upon the relatively comfortable couch all this time so that his muscles were once more ready to struggle, he began to twist and squirm once more. It didn't matter that he knew he could not escape, he had to make some act of defiance physical or otherwise against his pain or go mad. Not even half way done yet!

Loki's bucking and sawing made no difference against the pain Odin's hand continued to inflict, however, and it came down again and again, regardless of how the trickster twitched or arched, or gashed his teeth. In some way, struggling made it worse too, since it only put a physical proof that he could not escape in his face, but still Loki could not help himself, and lay trapped within a circle of his own making he could not escape in several ways.

Finally Jane began to count out the last ten swats and Loki sobbed loudly in joy at nearing the end of his punishment, both to end the pain and to try to put how humiliating the scene he had just made was behind him. He could only hope that one day his childish writhing and whining could become a faded memory...

With the last slap Odin pulled Loki's britches back up to secure them on his waist and Jane released his feet. Loki got up off the couch shakily on trembling knees, wiping at the tears staining his face with his sleeve. Odin stood once Loki had moved to the side. "Please, son. Let us make this the last time we need to deem such necessary."

Loki nodded, not making eye contact. Jane opened the door and gestured for Loki to exit. "Go on. Tell Thor what you know you must."

Loki looked at her sharply and then glanced at Odin before stalking out. He supposed there was no avoiding this.

Thor looked up when Loki came in and his mouth made a hard line as his brow drew down. "Come to gloat, Loki?"

Loki bristled at Thor's reaction, but pushed his feelings down, asserting the control he knew he had always lacked when it came to Thor. For once, he was being the bigger man, and perhaps it was self-righteous to feel so, but Loki found he liked the feeling. "Nay. I have come to release you."

Thor looked taken aback a second, then growled at Loki. "Nay! You mean to free me so as to anger Odin against me. I shall instead stay here, trickster, I do not wish your help."

Loki sighed, rubbing his temple a moment before speaking. "Odin knows why you did what you did now, Thor."

Thor perked up. "So Queen Jane has told him?" Loki nodded affirmation. Thor's eyes narrowed at Loki. "So why did she not come to release me herself... why would you be here instead? My..." Thor trailed off as he looked at the floor, his face pained. "My actions were still evil ones, Odin's judgment that I be punished must still stand, and I cannot fault him for that."

Loki felt a twinge of guilt at seeing how thoroughly defeated Thor looked. He had always thought that he had wanted to see Thor this way, had lived for it... but... "I never really knew what I wanted..."

Thor looked up at him. "What?"

Loki stepped forward. "I thought I wanted to hurt you, but I really only wanted to punish myself. I've always known you would win, and if I had ever actually won over you, I would not have known what to do next."

Thor looked confused. "What are you speaking of, Loki?"

It was Loki's turn to look pained. "Everything. All the horrible things I did to you, they were all a misguided anger and confused jealousy... I'm sorry."

Thor looked shocked. "You are apologizing to me, Loki?"

Loki nodded, feeling tears tug at his eyes. "Aye. No tricks. It was I who showed Odin what you were doing in that future world; I sought to make you less favorable to him... but now I feel only regret."

Thor's stunned expression switched to one of rage and he lunged forward, the chains holding him snapping at he grabbed Loki by the collar and slammed the trickster into the far wall. "You did this!" Loki realized that Thor could have broken free of this dungeon anytime he had wished and the trickster chuckled at the thought of it. Thor growled at him, shaking Loki as he spoke. "You think this funny, trickster? How many lives are now lost because you brought Odin down upon me with your deceit!"

Loki shook his head. "Nay. I went to that world myself. The people there are now safe from that tyrant forever."

Thor's face fell. "You... you acted on behalf of those innocents... why?"

Loki felt tears course down his cheeks as he smiled at his brother. "Because I have always wanted to be you, Thor. I spurned you because you were too perfect, too righteous, everything I wanted to be and never could. I have always felt myself to live in your shadow....but..."

Thor looked in Loki's eyes, searching. Was this a trick? "But what, Loki?"

Loki's smile widened. "Jane happened. She accepted me like father never did, for who I am. Though I still retained my desire to be your bane, my views of our family truly changed when I realized through her that not only did father love me for who I am as well, he always did."

Thor gritted his teeth at Loki. "Congratulations, Loki. I am glad you feel loved now. Do you think that now that you realize how wrong you have been everything is going to be alright between us?"

Loki shook his head sadly, and when Thor released his hold of him Loki surprised him by dropping to his knees, hands clasped before him in a furtive plea, head bowed. "Brother, I do not expect thee to forgive me, but I do beg you allow me another chance, a fresh start. To be a family is the only good dream I have ever had..."

Loki looked up through tearful eyes to see Thor's outstretched hand extended toward him, compassion playing across the thunder god's face. "I have only ever wanted the same, Loki. Let us return to the happiness we once knew as children, before our young hearts could know such rivalry."

Loki took Thor's hand, a broad smile brushing the tears aside. "I think I will start our new life by painting a portrait that embraces our new found unity."

Thor smiled back. "I have seen your painting of my 'loss' at the Arena." Thor grinned as Loki looked down sheepishly at the mention of that portrait. "It is good to see you are still the trickster, every family needs one."

Loki smiled back. "Aye. That's the trick of it, I will be certain to express our differences in the painting as well. After all, that is how you paint a beautiful picture."


End file.
